


That thing you do  (MLNSFWeek Challenge)

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Every Chapter is Different, Humor, MLNSFWeek, Multi, PWP, sin - Freeform, so much sin, this is so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: This is my contribution to the ML NSFW week challenge in honor of bullysquadess birthday!Every chapter is a stand alone story with different pairings (both in and out of the love square) and different plots tied together with one common thread... Sin. So much Sin >_>In this collection our heroes will struggle with love, lust, the joys of reading ridiculous fanfiction, the perils of cosplay sex when you forget to lock your door, and all the other fun and exciting struggles that come from far too many hormones.





	1. Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Hey all! Welcome to what is going to be the crackiest thing I have ever written.  
> This is a compilation of ridiculous situations that result in undiluted smut. You have been warned.  
> Unfortunately for me I seem to be unable to just write these as the drabbles they were intended to be so each chapter is a stand alone 5k+ story >_

Marinette was not sure if she had ever laughed this hard in her life, a sentiment clearly mirrored by the boy curled up and wheezing on her floor.

“Oh God. I don’t think I can take anymore.” Chat panted between breathless giggles.

“Oh but we haven’t even gotten to my favorite line!” Marinette laughed, trying and failing to contain her chuckles and keep her voice in an even and serious tone. She turned back to the writing on her computer screen and resumed her narration. “ _Oh Chat Noir! Ladybug begged like an over thirsty camel_ …”

“Ok there is no way they just compared my Lady to a camel.”

“That’s what it says, now stop interrupting.” Marinette chided. “Now where was I… ah yes _… Ladybug begged like an over thirsty camel as Chat’s tongue danced in fairylike patterns across her naked skin_.”

“When did she get naked? Also it’s not like these suits come off you know.”

“Quiet _. I need you my leather clad darling! Ladybug sighed as the heat in her womb raged into a volcano of lava. She let out an earthshattering moan as her godlike partner knowingly traced his quivering fingers over her throbbing flower_. _Oh my darling sex kitten_!”

Another round of giddy howls erupted from her friend. “Stop! Stop, please I can’t breathe!” Chat choked, clutching his sides in amused agony. “Where do you even FIND this stuff?”

“Alya sends it to me. Last year she expanded the Ladyblog to include a fan content forum so she gets all sorts of art and story submissions. She gets some sort of twisted pleasure in forcing other people to share in her suffering apparently.”

“You would think with how popular her page is the writing would be of better quality. I am a little ashamed of my fans.” Chat teased.

“A lot of it is, she only sends me the truly awful ones.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because she knows I don’t really like all the…” She waved a hand at the computer and scowled. “They are real people, it’s creepy to see strangers writing novels about their non-existent sex life.”

“Aw. You do care about me princess.” Chat grinned. “Also how do you know it’s non-existent?” He added with a raised eyebrow.

“Please.” Marinette rolled her eyes and repressed a smirk. “You spend hours whining about how Ladybug still doesn’t respond to your endless flirtations.”

“Hey,” Chat sat up indignantly. “I haven’t done that in months.”

Marinette opened her mouth to argue before realizing that she couldn’t actually contradict that statement. Come to think of it aside from his occasional over the top flirtations with her during patrols, Chat hadn’t really made any romantic overtures towards her spotted alter ego recently.

“Don’t tell me you have given up on Ladybug?” She prodded, trying to ignore the way her gut seemed to clench at the words.

Chat looked at her and shrugged lightly, his fingers tapping against his knees in an unconscious fidget.

The hollow feeling in her gut worsened and she could feel tears pooling behind her eyes. What the hell was the matter with her! This was what she had always wanted, right? For Chat to move on and their partnership to remain safe and steadfast.

“I guess after 4 years of nothing happening I just decided it was time to accept that it’s not meant to be.” Chat said softly. “Besides she’s my best friend, what more could I really ask for right?”

“Right.” Marinette replied, hoping her voice didn’t sound as shaky as if felt.

“So what made you decide that I should be subjected to this literary masterpiece?” Chat smiled, changing the topic.

“You seemed like you needed a good laugh.” It was true. He had been particularly melancholy when he had arrived at her window an hour earlier, and she had gotten used to him showing up looking for attention when he had a particularly difficult day.

“So you decided to introduce me to the worst the internet has to offer?”

“Oh this isn’t even close to the worst. I figured I would go easy on you seeing as how it’s about you and all.” She shot him a sly smile.

“What is the worst of the worst then?” He asked, shuffling over to sit at her feet and plopping his arms across her lap, head propped atop them and tilted to the side in curiosity.

“Well the worst I have ever seen is probably the Ladymoth tag. I opened one once without looking and now I just avoid it like the plague.”

“What does that even… wait… Ladybug and… EWWWW! That’s just wrong!” Chat gave an exaggerated shudder and Marinette couldn’t resist another giggle.

“Ok, what is the most ridiculous thing you have read that won’t make me want to vomit?”

Marinette pursed her lips in thought, her fingers absently reaching down to tousle the mop of blonde hair in her lap. He let out a hum of contentment, his eye falling closed as he relaxed into the touch. Marinette smiled. “I think I would have to say Yo-yo bondage sex on top of the Eifel tower.”

Chat let out a snort. “And who may I asked was tied up in this situation?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Marinette replied haughtily.

“I don’t think I would want to have sex on the Eifel tower.” Chat stated. “Too windy. Plus I don’t think I am really into the whole exhibitionism thing.” Chat joked, adjusting his position and nudging with his head to force her fingers to a new position on his scalp. Needy cat. 

“Oh but you are interested in the Yo-yo bondage?” She smirked.

His eyes shot open and he met her gaze with a challenging gleam. “Wouldn’t YOU like to know.” He said, rising up on his knees and jutting his chin forward so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Marinette felt her throat go dry.

This was hardly the most intimate position she had ever been in with Chat. As Ladybug she had always been very physically comfortable with her partner and there closeness had only grown over the years. Even in his visits with her as Marinette which had started sometime back in her first year of lycee they had been closer than this. Hell he had slept in her bed on more than one occasion. Yet somehow in this moment something had shifted. She was suddenly aware that her longtime friend, her platonic partner and loyal companion, was in fact a very attractive man. An attractive man who was currently kneeling between her legs, hands braced against her thighs with a sinful smile that made heat pool in places that she shouldn’t be thinking about.

“Maybe I would.” She teased, praying that he wouldn’t catch the breathy timbre of her voice.

“Oh! Kinky princess.” His grin widened and he dropped back down to the floor with a laugh. Marinette wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

She had never really flirted with him as Marinette before. Not seriously anyways. He had become such a constant figure in her life that she had never paused to think about what their relationship could be outside of this constant friendship. But somehow the fact that he had admitted to having moved on from her alter ego had stroked an odd feeling of jealousy in her.

Maybe it was her own lack luster love life, years of pining after a boy who would never look at her the way she wanted him to and who now was so far out of her reach it was impossible to even hope. Maybe it was the looming fear of all the ways her life was changing, with university starting in a few weeks and her steady circle of friends no longer safely held together with the same schedule. Maybe it was just pure vanity. But she wanted to see the heat that used to fill his eyes when he would look at her on the rooftops of Paris. She wanted to know that someone found her attractive and desirable. And she wanted just once for it to happen when she was herself, not the glorified masked persona that hid so many of her flaws.

“What can I say, clearly I have been reading too much of this terrible smut.” She grinned, and then experimentally lifted her foot and ran it flirtatiously up the side of his leg.

His eyes flashed but he didn’t move. His smile didn’t waiver and his posture didn’t change, however she knew her kitten. She could feel the subtle waves of tension radiating from him and reveled in it.

“Careful princess, if you are going to tell me that you sit around all day reading sexy stories about me I might start getting ideas.” He said quietly.

“I said it was smut, not that it was sexy.” She retorted, standing up and stretching languidly, purposely showcasing her figure as she gave a fake, but hopefully convincing, yawn.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and her whole body tingled with giddy delight. She met his eyes with a sultry smile. “Unless you are going to try and tell me that you would be turned on by being called a ‘darling sex kitten.’”

He stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact and she felt her self-assurance falter. Maybe this hadn’t been the best conceived plan. The electric glow of his attraction to her was suddenly an overwhelming fire. He was so close. She could feel his breath against her face as he leaned into her, not quite touching but just close enough that the heat of his body warmed her fevered skin.

“Well that depends.” He whispered, his eyes burning with questions that she wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Depends on what?” She asked breathlessly.

 “On how you sell it.” He whispered into her ear. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to keel over. The feeling of warm air blowing against her ear as he spoke sending shivers through her body and turning her knees to jelly.

She tilted her head so that they were face to face, their lips aligned but still inches apart. “I don’t know if I buy that.” She said coyly, proud of herself for managing not to telegraph how desperately overwhelmed she was by the newness of this situation.

She wanted him. She wanted Chat Noir.

She wanted him kissing her, worshiping her, begging for her love and to be allowed to love her in return. She wanted him to claim her in every possible way. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldn’t see straight, and to see just how many of the theories about what sort of lover he would be were true.

Part of her wanted to just throw caution to the wind and pull him to her the rest of the way. But another part of her, a part that had suffered through years of oblivious smiles and casual touches from another unreachable blond, needed him to break first.

There was too much heat, too much need. Whatever was coming was going to change the nature of their relationship forever and while she was surprisingly prepared to jump off that cliff she knew that she couldn’t bear it if she was just a mistake to him. Because she knew, perhaps she had always know, that crossing this line with him would be more than just two friends blowing off steam. And if she let herself fall for him that she would love him until the day she died.

“Do you want a demonstration princess?” he leaned in just slightly, knocking their noses together in an eskimo kiss. His hands coming to rest cautiously against her hips in the lightest of embraces. He was testing the waters, waiting for her permission. He had always been willing to wait for her.

 The contact was both too much and not enough and Marinette swallowed a frustrated moan.

“You know,” she said, ignoring his question. “You never did tell me your opinion on the whole Yo-yo bondage concept.”

He chuckled softly, but his hands tightened on her waist, “I could definitely see some potential in the idea.” He said thickly, “although magic yo-yo’s are in short supply. I might need to improvise a little to test that theory.”

“Fair enough.” She smiled, leaning forward but still just barely out of reach of his trembling lips. “Although that begs the question who exactly would be getting tied up in…”

His mouth descended on hers in a bruising, hungry kiss. His hands roamed her sides and back as if desperate to map out every inch of her. She matched his passion, pressing up onto her tiptoes and flinging her arms around his neck. Lips and tongues and teeth battling for dominance as they both poured out their desire.

His hands slid down, kneeding into the soft flesh of her backside. Her knees gave out and she felt herself lifted, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to attempt to pull him impossibly closer. Chat moaned into their kiss, and before she even realized they had moved she felt herself toppling backwards onto her chaise lounge.

“Marinette.” He sighed, his lips disengaging from hers long enough to catch a breath before diving back in to trail soft, hot kisses across her face.

She gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive bit of skin just below her jawline. She could feel his grin through the butterfly kisses he placed along her neck as her legs tightened around him, pressing them together in the most intimate of places. Even with the layers of clothing between them the friction was enough to make her moan and squirm, the obvious evidence of his own want filling her with a victorious pride.

“Chat…” She managed to breathe out as he latched onto a new piece of skin and began sucking and biting in a delicious way that was sure to leave a mark the next day. “What are… ahhh… where is this going?” She panted, hoping desperately that he was as eager to play this out as she was.

He pulled away and looked at her. She couldn’t read his expression and a tremor of fear sliced through her. Her body ached from the loss of his attention. She slide a hand up into his wildly disheveled hair and massaged his scalp the way she knew he liked. If he was on the fence about this new development she wasn’t above pushing him over to her side.

His mouth stretched into a dopy grin, eyes rolling back slightly at her ministrations. He collapsed forward, pinning her with his weight as he nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

“This is going wherever you want it to go princess.” He purred. She felt the nervous tension drain out of her, replaced with a different and much more delicious kind of anticipation.  

“And what if I want kinky yo-yo bondage sex?” She teased, although it was becoming harder to form coherent thoughts as his hand slid under her shirt, claws tracing oh so gently up and down her stomach and sides.

“I am happy to oblige.” He murmured smugly placing another delicate kiss at the sweet spot against her jaw. “My darling,” another kiss to her temple, “sex kitten.”

The annoyed protest she planned on uttering melted into a wordless cry as he nipped and sucked on her earlobe. His shallow breaths against her skin making her shiver.

He laughed a happy, delighted sound and her heart skipped a beat even as she pouted at his antics.

“I told you it was all about the delivery.” He grinned, undeterred by her playful smack to the back of his head.

Her irritation was quickly lost as he drew her in for another kiss. This one was slower, softer. They explored and savored the taste and feel of each other with the lazy confidence that comes with knowing that this was just one of many kisses to come. Whatever hesitation had existed before was gone as they fell into a comfortable rhythm of touches and caresses.

“So,” Chat asked mischievously between kisses, “what other fun ideas have you gotten from these fantastic literary masterpieces Alya has been so gracious as to send you?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes and Chat pulled them both up to a sitting position, dragging her shirt off in the process.

“I see how it is,” she pouted playfully, “you are turned on by the fact that your adoring fans write about you having ridiculous sexual exploits. I was just convenient.”

“You wound me princess.” He gave her one of his trademark grins, but was unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of her newly exposed cleavage and the lacy black and green bra he had uncovered. His eyes dilated at the familiar color scheme. Sometimes her ladybug luck manifested in the most delightful ways.

“I’ve been fantasizing about you since I was 16 years old.” He confessed in a raspy whisper, kissing her shoulder reverently as he delicately traced the swell of her breast above the frilly lingerie.

She smirked. _Try 14_ , she thought proudly as he lavished kisses along the same path his fingers had just traveled.

“And here I thought you were devoted to Ladybug this whole time.” She teased.

“I was.” He stated simply, still not taking his attention away from his current task. “I was in love not blind. Just because I had no intention of pursuing anyone else didn’t stop me from noticing that my other best friend was undeniably sexy.” He punctuated this statement by sliding down off the chaise so that he was once again kneeling between her legs, peppering kisses down her stomach.

Marinette flushed with pride, both at the fact that he had found her so attractive for so long, and at the idea that he considered her, Marinette her, his best friend.

“I think you have a type.” She said fondly, digging her fingers back into his hair and arching into his caresses.

“You’re one to talk.” Chat retorted, pulling away from her to glance pointedly at her wall where several pages of last season’s ‘Gabriel’ summer line were still prominently on display.

She flushed guiltily. Chat had taken a particular delight in teasing her about her crush on Adrien when he had first discovered it 2 years ago. Never anything mean or cruel, but he had often made a point of cataloguing whenever she upgraded to new photos with all the cackling delight of a twelve year old sneaking into an R rated movie.

“I really should take those down.” She muttered, pulling Chat back up to her by the collar hoping that more kissing would block out the unpleasant reminder of her unsuccessful obsession.

Adrien was never going to happen. She hadn’t managed to approach him romantically in the whole time they had known each other, and despite what Alya might say on the subject he had not shown any more interest in her in the past 4 months than in the past 4 years of their acquaintance. Sure he was nice and he was attentive but that was just how he was with everyone.

“I think you can hold off on that for a bit princess.” Chat teased, attacking her neck again with renewed fervor as he pawed crossly at her remaining clothing.

“I didn’t mean right now!” She replied, curious how long he would last before he caved and asked to strip her down further.

He laughed again into her skin and she wondered if this was how it would always be between them. Full of affection and laughter and mischief. God she hoped so.

“Good. Because I apparently have an impressive reputation to live up to.”

“Chat.”

“After all you’ve been reading so much about my impressive exploits…”

“Trust me there are thing I have read that you do NOT want to try.” 

“Come on, it might be ridiculous but it can’t be that bad.” He asked, meeting her eyes with a fond smile.

“Oh really? Just for an example, I don’t think some people appreciate just how sharp those claws of yours are, and there are some kinds of play that just will not end well considering that as you said the suits don’t really come…” She trailed off and it was like a bucket of ice water had gotten dumped on her head.

The suits didn’t come off.

God damn it, the suits didn’t…

Her disappointed thoughts were interrupted as Chat cradled her face, looking at her with undisguised longing.

“Is that what you want? For me to touch you?” He asked, his voice low and husky, and dear God yes…

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

He pulled her shakily to her feet, his fingers toying with the waistband of her jeans.

“Are you sure?” He asked, a soft blush staining his cheeks as he looks at her with breathtaking awe. She could say no right here and he would walk away without question. But she didn’t want to go back. She wanted to feel loved and adored, and she wanted to be worshiped by this boy. This man who owned so much of her heart and who had been with her through so much. This dear friend whom she already trusted with so much of herself and who had never once let her down.

“Yes.” She said resolutely. “Yes that is exactly what I want.”

He gave her a smoldering smile and quickly undid the clasp of her jeans, sliding the fabric down her legs. She had a brief flash of self-consciousness that pink and white cotton panties in no way matched her much more seductive top, but Chat didn’t even seem to notice her fashion faux-pas as he  wordlessly guiding her back up onto the chaise.

He crawled up as well, giving her a heated kiss as he nudged and pulled her into the position that he wanted. Her head was spinning with lust and anticipation as he pulled away, hopping down to switch off the lights. The room was still flooded with moonlight so she could see his predatory grin as he gave her a final once over, raising her hand to press his lips in a feather light caress against her knuckles.

“Ready princess?” He asked in that same deep, sex laden voice that made her want to simply pull him down and grind on him suit be damned.

“Yeah.” She breathed instead, curious to see what her precocious kitten had in store.

With all the grace afforded to him with his cat like abilities he scamper around the lounge and vaulted over the back of it, landing directly behind her, his chest pressed against her back, arms wrapping around her and pulling her flush against him.

“Don’t turn around.” He whispered.

Marinette’s eyes widened as a flash of green light lit the room and forced herself not to spin around. Instead she stared down at the now ungloved hands resting against her stomach. His hands were large and slightly calloused, adorned only with a familiar looking silver ring.

A small black blur, it must be his kwami, she thought dazedly, zipped past with a muttered ‘finally.’

What was that about?

All thought fled as his mouth lowered to her neck and his hand… his blessedly naked hands, began to move against her skin.

If she had thought there was heat before it was nothing compared to this. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt him explore the planes of her near naked body, running up her sides, down her thighs, reaching up to cup her breasts through the flimsy scrap of lace that he still hadn’t taken off her damn it!

He was murmuring pet names and endearments between open mouthed kisses but Marinette couldn’t have told you for the life of her what any of it was. She was too overwhelmed by the feeling of him pressed up against her, the feel of jersey and denim rough but oh so much softer than the leather of his suit had been.

“Take off your shirt.” She begged, desperate for more of the delicious feeling of skin against skin.

He complied instantly, breaking away from her to hurriedly pull the offending fabric over his head and send it flying somewhere across the room. She took advantage of the moment to reach behind her and unclasp her bra, giggling as Chat hastily slide the straps off of her shoulders and immediately claimed  her freed breasts, groaning in appreciation as he experimentally toyed with her nipples.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathed.

It was the first words he had spoken since he had dropped his transformation and somehow the sound of his voice, knowing that this was face behind the mask, heated her blood even more than the feel of his hands against her body.

“You are everything I could ever possibly want.”

 Maybe it was just her imagination, or maybe it was the hazy fog that had taken over her brain at the sheer bliss that she had discovered in his arms, but his voice seemed softer somehow, more reserved, but still with that underlying reverence and joy that could only be her kitten.

Marinette was unable to repress her own mewl of pleasure as he circled his thumb over the hardened peak of her breast, while his other hand slide down and gently raked over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

“Chat.” She cried out desperately as his fingers teased along the edges of her hip bone, dipping just below the elastic of her last remaining piece of clothing then pulling back out to palm the sodden fabric, her legs instinctually spreading open to allow him easier access.

“Chat please.” She moaned as he continued to tease at every place except where she needed him most.

Finally, with agonizing slowness he reached down and pushed her panties down her legs. She raised her hips to speed the process and eventually kicked the offending cloth the rest of the way off when her insufferably teasing- friend? Lover? Whatever the hell she was going to be labeling Chat as at the end of all this,- took too long for her liking.

“Eager little thing aren’t you?” He laughed into her hair, dragging his fingers slowly, far too slowly up her legs.

“Chat I swear to God will you just…” her voice broke into a horse cry as his fingers finally skimmed across her aching sex.

“Oh… oh God… Chat…” She all but sobbed as he teased and toyed with her most sensitive parts. His mouth had latched back on to her shoulders and neck and she was probably going to look like a red and purple cheetah in the morning, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she bucked and moaned under his touch.

“Marinette.” He sighed her name like she was some sort of goddess. “Mari…” she dimly registered that there was an undercurrent of nervousness in her partners usually confidant voice.

“Princess I honestly have no clue what I am doing.” He confessed, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder embarrassed.

“Just keep doing…exactly what… you are doing…” She panted, reaching one arm up to bury into his hair as if to keep him from running away out of some misguided sense of inadequacy, while her other hand came to rest encouragingly on his wrist. She gently nudged his hand lower, subtly guiding him to the right angle.

“Ok now just a little…” She cried out as he anticipated her request, applying slightly more pressure to her clit.

“Yes… so clo… oh god…” She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a small scream as she climaxed, every muscle in her body feeling like it was being pulled in a million directions before collapsing back, sated and spent.

Chat pulled her to him, cuddling her to his chest as he rained kisses down on her forehead and crown.

Marinette smiled sleepily, wondering if the silly cat had even realized that from their new position all she would have to do was open her eyes and she could learn his civilian identity. Instead she snuggled further into his embrace.

“I love you Marinette.” He whispered.

“Mmmm. I love you too Chat.” She mumbled, wondering if he would mind if she just passed out for a few minutes.

“Adrien.”

“huh?”

“My name is Adrien.”

She laughed. “Oh God, no wonder you were so amused by my stupid crush, you have the same…” the words died in her throat as she turned her head and let out a very different sort of scream at the sight before her. Her arms pinwheeled as she shoved herself away from her paramour, accidently falling off the chaise with a loud crash.

Thank God her parents weren’t home.

“Oh my God Mari are you ok?” Adrien blanched, starting to rise up to help her but cowered back when she shoved an imperious finger towards his face.

“Stay!” She barked, grabbing the nearest blanket she could find and wrapping herself up in it as she glowered at the terrified figure of Adrien Agreste.

“Mari, please I…”

She held up a hand to silence him. “I need a moment to process.” She hissed, rubbing furiously at her forehead as if that would somehow make everything fall into place. After a few deep breaths she turned back to look at her former classmate.

 _How did I not see it before_? She wondered. Now that she knew his double identity it seemed so unbelievably obvious. The hair was neater, although her heart did a small skip at the obvious mussing that she had caused, and while his eyes were a normal human green the expression he was wearing- an endearing combination of hopefulness and guilt- was so classically Chat that she couldn’t resist rolling her eyes.

“Mari?” He asked hesitantly, clearly waiting for her verdict about this newest development.

She looked at the gorgeous boy in front of her, her dearest friend and her long time love all wrapped up in one unbelievable, and very shirtless package. She walked over and sat down next to him on the chaise, dropping her head on his shoulder and chuckled to herself as he let out a relieved sigh.

“Are we ok?” He asked hesitantly, reaching up and gently running his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah kitty, we’re ok.” She laughed softly before turning her head and fixing him with a predatory smile.

“But you do know what this means?”

“Oh?”

She pushed him back onto the lounge. “You are definitely the one getting tied up.”


	2. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette agrees to indulge in some birthday roleplay and ends up with some very unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sinners! Thanks for your patience with this chapter I have been super swamped all week and have had very little time for writing. 
> 
> Just a reminder that each chapter in the story is a STAND ALONE unless otherwise marked and does NOT pick up where the previous chapter left off. 
> 
> More notes at the end (Please read them as I have an audience participation question!)

“Ladybug! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?”

Ladybug gave a long lingering look at the pajama clad figure before her and sauntered towards her prey with a sultry smile.

“Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see you. After all, I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to my favorite fan. You see I have a problem, and …

Alya I don’t think I can do this.” Marinette whined dropping down into her desk chair and burying her head into her hands.

“Oh come on, it’s going to be great! And may I remind you that YOU said you wanted to explore your sexuality more.”

“Yeah but I thought we were going to be doing more… you know…” she trailed off, her face flaming crimson.

“And we will, but it will be a lot more exciting if you stay in character. Roleplay isn’t just about being in costume you know.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Marinette sighed.

“Because you are a horny 18 year old who desperately needs to get laid but still can’t manage to hold a flirtations conversation with the guy you have been pining over for 3 years? Because sex is fun so you decided to indulge in some friends with benefits with your awesome and unbelievably sexy best friend? Because it’s my birthday and you wanted to prove that you could get me a better present than Adrien I can give out laptops like candy Agreste? Take your pick.”

Oh yeah.

“This is definitely better by the way. Well, it will be once you stop freaking out about it and start having fun.” Alya grinned, lying back against the chaise lounge in Marinette’s room with a devious smirk.

Marinette took a deep settling breath and rose to her feet, prepared to start the scene again.

The color drained from her face as she heard the soft sound of boots landing on the terrace above them.

Had she remembered to lock the skylight? She had been so overwhelmed with trying to finish up preparations for Alya’s birthday surprise that she couldn’t remember.

 After Chat’s impromptu visits had started becoming a regular occurrence, and one particularly awkward encounter where in his attempts to knock and see if she was home had resulted in a much more personal view than either of them expected, she had simply ruled that if the skylight was unlocked he was welcome to come in and invested in some rice paper coverings for the glass panes.

The unmistakable sound of the skylight being pulled open confirmed her worst fears.

“What was that?” Alya ask, sitting up on the chaise.

Oh no… please please please no. Marinette thought desperately even as the black clad invader tumbled down onto her loft and vaulted effortlessly to the floor.

“Marinette I need to talk to… you…” Chat stared at the scene before him. “Ladybug?” He asked confused.

“Oh my God!” Alya breathed diving for her phone.

Chat advanced on Marinette his brows furrowing. “Wait, your costume’s wrong.” He stated, eyeing her critically.

“Hey! This is picture accurate!” Marinette fumed. She did NOT half ass her work thank you very much.

“The fabric is wrong.”

“Well excuse me for not having a ready supply of magic armor fabric.” She seethed, crossing her arms. The rational part of her brain knew that it was a good thing that her identity was still safely concealed, but the artistic part of her was disappointed that her partner had been so easily able to spot her creation as a fake.

“Marinette?” He gasped. He ran his eyes over her with a heated intensity that made her toes curl and then shook his head as if trying to clear it.

“Marinette,” He said again more calmly. “Why are you wearing a-“ he caught her scowling gaze “-admittedly impressively detailed and extremely well crafted, Ladybug costume?”

She relaxed her stance at his acquiescence to her skill. Then instantly tensed when she realized what the answer to his question was.

“Marinette why is Chat Noir in your room?” Alya asked excitedly causing both heroes to jump.

Marinette didn’t really want to deal with answering that question either.

“Alya?” Chat turned and stared at the grinning girl as if he had just noticed her presence in the room. “What are you…” an adorable pink blush covered the visible portion of Chat face. “I am so sorry, you guys must be having one of those birthday sleep overs. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He looked between the two girls, his hand lifting to awkwardly to rub at his neck.

Alya’s face softened into a look of absolute joy. “You knew it was my birthday?”

Chat’s face turned an even darker shade of red and he let out a nervous chuckle. “Well of course! After all how could I not keep track of the greatest journalist in Paris?” He finished his statement with an elaborate bow, and Marinette’s heart swelled with affection for her ridiculous kitty. Alya looked like she was on the verge of tears, an enormous grateful smile lighting her face.

“Oh!” Chat popped back up excitedly and rushed to Alya’s side “Here let me see your phone.” He pulled up a new video and hit record, swinging an arm around Alya’s shoulder. “Hello citizens of Paris! Chat Noir here to wish a happy birthday to one of my and Ladybug’s biggest supporters Alya Cesaire!” He turned his head and gave Alya a playful sloppy kiss on the cheek as she waved at her phone. “Be sure to continue to follow the Ladyblog for all the best and latest updates on yours truly.” He winked at the camera before stopping the video and handing the phone back to Alya.

“Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Alya squealed, frantically pressing at her screen to upload the video to her blog.

“That was really sweet.” Marinette said softly, smiling at Chat as he sidled back over to her.

“It was my pleasure.” He replied just as quietly, lifting her hand and placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. “Well.” He said, taking a few steps back towards the loft, “I hope you ladies have a lovely rest of your evening and I…” he trailed off as his eyes fixated again on Marinette. “Wait, you still haven’t told me why you are dressed up as Ladybug.”

The room descended into an awkward silence as Alya and Marinette exchanged wide eyed looks.

“Marinette?” Chat asked his eyes ping ponging between the two girls.

The only sound she managed was a high pitched squeak.

“Wait…” Chat breathed, his eyes widening to slits as he took in details that had completely escaped his notice earlier. Marinette’s face which was flushed as dark as her spandex suit, Alya’s uncharacteristically made up face and hair, the small end table next to the chaise with an open bottle of prosecco and a plate of chocolate cover strawberries. “Is this a sex thing?” He blurted staring at Marinette.

“Oh my God.” Marinette moaned as Alya choked on a giggle at Chat’s dumbstruck expression. 

“Not that I am judging or anything!” Chat hurried to add. “I just… I mean I though… oh man…”

Marinette wished that she could melt into the floor.

“Well I should… should go… because you’re hot, I mean I’m hot, no no no I didn’t mean… I mean it’s hot in here and I should go home and shower…” Chat clamped a hand over his mouth and began taking hesitant steps backwards towards the exit.

As mortified as Marinette was at this whole situation it was nice to know that someone in the room seemed to be even more out of their depth than she was. He really was adorable.

“You know,” Alya said coming over and wrapping her arm around Marinette’s waist with a devious grin, “You could always join us.”

With a startled yelp Chat fell backwards, feet flying in the air and his head slamming against the floor with a loud crack.

…

“Oh my God I think you broke him.”

“Oh come on, he has taken way worse hits from akuma, I don’t think a bump on the head is going to be an issue.”

“That’s not funny!”

Chat opened his eyes to see Marinette’s face hovering over him, her faux ladybug mask pushed up to the crown of her head, eyes bright with worry. He reached up and toyed with one of the ribbons wrapped around her hair.

“Good dream.” He muttered still dazed. “So pretty.”

“See I told you he would be into it.”

“Alya!”

“Come on you have to admit it would make the whole thing way more authentic. And don’t even try to tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“That is not the point!”

“We are totally going to have to rework the script though. Hey Chat do you have any acting experience?” Alya asked, completely ignoring Marinette’s spluttering.

“Uh, I’ve done a few commercials.” Chat offered hesitantly, sitting up and gingerly rubbing the back of his head.

“Really?” Marinette turned to him with a surprised look.

“Yeah remember I told…” Chat blanched, looking down at his hands and letting out a high pitched yelp, as if he had forgotten that he was transformed. He looked guiltily at the two girls and let out a nervous laugh. “Ladybug! Yeah, I told Ladybug, but you aren’t her, you’re Marinette and I totally forgot. So clearly I never told _you_ anything like that, ever, just her. Clearly I hit my head harder than I thought! Ha ha ha.”

Alya shrugged, clearly accepting his story. Marinette however narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“You told Ladybug that you’ve done commercials?”  She stated flatly.

“Yep.” He said, tail twitching.

 “You and Ladybug don’t share personal information.”

His ears flattened and his shoulders drooped. Instead of being panicked over being caught in a lie he looked… hurt.

“Just because we don’t know each other’s identities doesn’t mean we aren’t friends.” He muttered, toeing the floor with his boot. “We sometimes talk about personal stuff.”

Marinette instantly felt guilty. “Oh Chat, that wasn’t what I meant. Of course you two are friends. Best friends! Everyone knows that. I was just surprised that’s all, because, uh, because you’ve mentioned that you guys still try to keep your identities a secret and that just seemed like something that would be a bit memorable.”

“Mari, stop picking on Chat, you are going to scare him off.” Alya scolded, sidling up to the leather clad hero and giving him an appreciative once over. “So what do you say, indulge a girl on her birthday?” She shot him a flirtatious wink as she dragged one finger teasingly down his chest.

“You have a boyfriend!” Chat spluttered. “He would kill me!”

“Hardly.” Alya laughed. “You are like his idol. He would probably stick a bow on my head and hand me over as a Christmas present if he thought it would impress you.”

Chat couldn’t hide the preening smile that lit his face at Alya’s words.

“Besides,” Alya continued, “it’s not like he doesn’t know what’s going on here tonight. He’s not much into roleplay so he was more than happy to sign off on some quality girl time if you know what I mean.”

“Well of course he is going to say yes to that! What guy in his right mind wouldn’t?” Chat grumbled, his face having reverted back to a lovely shade of dark pink.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll call him and double check that it’s cool. OK?” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text asking her boyfriend to call. “While I am doing this I’m gonna run downstairs and get another glass and some more snacks. Mari since you’re the one whose room he is sneaking into in the middle of the night…”

“It’s 9:00!”

“I leave you in charge of making out guest more comfortable.” Her phone buzzed and she eagerly accepted the call, heading down to the lower level. “Babe! You are not going to believe what just happened….”

The trapdoor clicked shut and the room fell into silence.

“Is she serious?” Chat stammered at last, turning to Marinette with an incredulous wide eyed stare.

“Yeah, she’s serious. Alya sometimes forgets that not everyone is as casual about this kind stuff as our group of friends.”      

“Gr…group?” Chat stammered.

“Well yeah. Well, except Adrien.” Marinette added as an afterthought. “I can’t really see him being ok with this sorta causal stuff.”

Chat let out a strange wheezing noise. “But you are? Ok with casual I mean?” He asked in a strangled voice.

“Yeah, I mean it depends on the circumstances and all but it’s not like there’s anything wrong with having fun with people you are close to.” Marinette admitted.

Chat turned a violent shade of red and let out another wordless mewl leaving Marinette wondering if there was any chance of her walking away from this whole affair unscathed.

 Oh well, nothing she could do about it now except roll with it and thank every deity in existence that Chat didn’t know her true identity.

The boy in question cleared his throat clearly trying to regain any of his lost composure.

“So you two were going to…”

“Are.” She corrected, “Are going to.” She said, although her flaming cheeks belied the bravado in her tone.

“Right. Except you are supposed to be Ladybug in this… scenario.”

“Correct.”

“And she wants me to…” He swallowed nervously “help?”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle softly at her tomato red partner. “I would have gone with participate, but I suppose help works.”

“Oh. Right.” He squeaked out in a voice about an octave higher than his usual drawling cadence.

“I don’t think Ladybug would be all that happy with me if she ever found about I had done something like this.” Chat admitted gesturing at her costume then looking around the room nervously as if his partner would suddenly materialize in front of him to chide him for his wicked behavior. Marinette smiled at the irony.

“Well you two aren’t a couple, it’s not like you’re cheating on her.” She said slyly.

“I know.” He pouted, “but it’s kind of a damned if I do damned if I don’t. I mean on the one hand this is pretty much as close to my ultimate fantasy as I can get and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t really REALLY tempted. On the other, I’ve never done anything like this before and I don’t’ want to screw up any of my friendships because I got in over my head and misread all the signals.

“You know if this is all too much, you can just sneak out the skylight while she’s gone.” Marinette grinned at him, “I can just say that you had to go stop a bank robbery or something.”

“Yeah.”

Chat didn’t move, he just kept staring at her, his eye still wide and disbelieving. But there was something else lurking in the bright green depths. Something heated.

“I mean unless you do think you can handle it.” She teased. It was fun to see her usually cocky partner turned into a stammering mess over a casual hookup. Clearly his Cassanova attitude was all bark and no bite.

“Do you?” He choked out, his eyes flicking from her to the floor in dizzying succession.

“Do I what?” Marinette frowned.

He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to stay?”

Marinette’s mouth fell open in surprise. Of all the things she had expected him to say that wasn’t one of them.

She looked over at the boy beside her. This was no longer the lanky 15 year old who had chased across Paris with her. He may still be a pun loving nerd, but the years had been very kind to her kitten. Where she had pretty much stopped growing- at least in height- by the time she received her miraculous, Chat now towered a good foot over her. His skin tight suit also left no questions as to the excellent shape he was in.

Of all the boys she had ever considered pursuing any sort of sexual relationship with, Chat definitely made the short list of desirable candidates. After all he was fun, attractive, and clearly found her appealing- if his near daily protestations of eternal devotion to Ladybug were anything to go by. However, she had never wanted to lead him on as she continued to wait for Adrien to finally fall victim to her stutter filled charms, and as much as she adored her partner she never attempted to change their relationship into anything more serious than their current friendship when her heart belonged to another.

This however was a very new and intriguing circumstance.

 Chat had never made any romantic overtures towards her as Marinette, despite the friendship they had developed over the years through numerous akuma related encounters and later surprise visits in search of sugar filled treats courtesy of her parent’s bakery. He has become another friendly fixture in her everyday life, like Alya or Nino. And it wasn’t like he was going to find out she was Ladybug anytime soon. As much fun as her and Alya’s occasional playdates were, her friends were primarily in their own steady relationship. It might be nice for Marinette to have someone in her own life with whom she could blow off some steam on a more regular basis.

She gave Chat another long lingering glance.

“Yeah I kinda do.” She said flirtatiously.

“OK.”

They stared at each other with a new awareness, a sensual charge that had never before entered into their comfortable dynamic and was making up for its absence now in spades.

The both jumped as the trap door swung open and Alya bounded back up, her arms laden with food and a third wine glass for their additional party member.

“So Nino say’s, and I quote ‘It’s your birthday babe have fun and pics or it didn’t happen.” She grinned at Chat who smiled back nervously while attempting to breath normally.

“Oh and he also requests a video shout out for his new music page.”

“Of course he does.” Chat said rolling his eyes, and for the first time seeming to settle back into his usual attitude.

“Ok, so ground rules.” Alya said eyeing Chat seriously. He straightened and nodded attentively. It was a surprisingly serious posture for her partner and Marinette found herself giggling at his look of steely concentration as if he was about to take some sort of exam. “No hitting, no cutting, no bizarre fettish stuff that hasn’t been expressly cleared in advance, and nothing goes past 3rd base tonight, got it.”

He nodded. “The suit doesn’t really come off all the way without dropping my transformation so that’s not exactly a problem.”

“But it does come off partway?”  Marinette asked curiously.

Chat pointed to the zipper line under his bell with a grin.

“Huh. Guess I always figured it was decorative.”

“It’s a precaution I guess, in case of injuries since I am kinda the tank of the party.”

“God you are such a nerd.”

“So how far does it come off?” Alya asked poking at the fabric with more genuine curiosity that flirtatious innuendo for once.

“Down to the waist, the tail doesn’t really detatch and neither do the ears or the mask, but it is useful if I ever need to get the claws off” He said with a surprisingly nonchalant attitude about taking off clothes for someone who had seemed terrified less than a minute ago.

“So does that mean you normally have to black out the windows or pull out the blindfolds?” Alya inquired.

“Normally I don’t go around seducing women while dressed in my alter ego. Why do people seem to think I am some sort of playboy?”

“Because you flirt constantly!” Marinette countered, flicking his bell.

“Only with people I am comfortable with.” He grumbled.

“And here you are with us.” Alya grinned. “I think we should feel flattered Mari.”

“Well,” Chat purred, his usual arrogance settling back over him like a blanket as he looked fondly between the girls and then cautiously resting his arm across Marinette’s shoulder, “how could I possibly resist escorting my Lady on her mission to rescue our biggest fan.” He winked at Marinette and she felt her toes tingle. God how did anyone have a voice that just dripped sex appeal. It wasn’t fair.

Alya let out a little cackle of delight. “Oh my God that was exactly how I would have imagined you saying that! This is the best birthday ever.”

Chat’s grin widened and his confidence grew with their obvious approval.

“Quick my Lady!” He cried dramatically, “We have to hurry if we are going to save this stunning damsel from falling prey to Hawkmoth’s evil plans!” Alya squealed as Chat scooped her up bridal style and carried her over the chaise. “Oh no! I think she may already be effected!”

“Chat what the hell are you doing?” Marinette gawked.

“Roleplay?” He blinked at her as if baffled by her confusion. “Isn’t that what you guys were doing?”

“Yes. See Marinette he is way better at this than you.” Alya teased, and Marinette felt her competitive side pushing aside her own hesitations.   

“Oh no,” She stated in what she hoped was an appropriately heroic tone, “Alya, hold on we will save you.”

Alya let out a pitiable moan of distress but couldn’t repress the shit eating grin that was plastered all over her face as her two companions

Clambered up on either side of her.

“But Ladybug, the akuma has already run off with your Yo-yo, we will have to figure out some way to free her from it’s power without it.”

“Oh my God Chat.” Marinette frowned.

“It’s a perfectly viable premise!” 

“Where did you even come up with something that stupid?”

“The internet is a dark and scary place Mari.”

“I am judging you so hard right now.”

“Oh my God Mari will you focus!” Alya whined. “I am supposed to be getting rescued here.”

“Sorry, right.” Marinette tried to concentrate on the task at hand. She slowly crawled forward so that she hovered over her grinning friend, her presence causing Alya to unconsciously press back further against Chat who had gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Don’t worry, Ladybug always finds a way to come out on top.” Marinette purred, running her hands up along the outside of Alya’s thighs and drawing a sharp breath from the giddy redhead.

“And here I thought it was my job to be making puns Ladybug.” Chat grinned, meeting Marinette’s eyes as he slowly coaxed Alya’s arms up over her head causing her shirt to ride up exposing her stomach to Marinette’s exploring hands. “After all don’t you have better things you could be doing with your mouth?”

Dear God his voice should be illegal when he spoke like that. His eyes had narrowed sensually and his grin was a predatory smoulder as he held Alya’s arms above her with one hand and the other traced delicate patterns against the long patches of exposed skin, his claws just barely skimming against the trembling flesh. With a final challenging gaze he dipped his head and gently nipped the sensitive skin along the side of Alya’s neck.

She let out a heady moan, tilting her head to allow him better access and Chat immediately obliged, sucking and licking at the skin with surprising gentleness given his aggressively erotic appearance in this moment.

Marinette’s hands had continued almost mechanically to trace the curves of her friend’s body, slowly lifting the flimsy camisole up and off over her head leaving her exposed from the waist up, but as much as she wanted to prove her own worth in this game of domination she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Alya, gorgeous and lush, the lightest sheen of sweat beginning to dampen her heated skin as she writhed under the attention of the boy behind her. Chat was still keeping one hand aloft, holding her captive but his fingers would experimentally dip and stroke down her wrists and arms trusting that the desire to see what he would do would keep her held in position far more than his hold ever could. His other hand had dropped down to her stomach. He traced and petted at her sides, abs, hips, but his hands never strayed higher or lower to the more sensitive parts, and he seemed perfectly content to simply indulge in this simple intimacy.

The whole thing looked like the cover of a god damn romance novel. One that Marinette desperately wanted to read.

“Don’t worry.” Chat said softly as he peppered soft kisses along Alya’s shoulder and throat. “My Lady always triumphs over evil, and she will not stop until you have been completely cleansed.” He let go of her arms and gently nudged her forward towards Marinette who began mimicking his actions from her side, pressing butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone. “But without defeating the akuma it will take a lot of energy to free you from it’s power.”

Marinette knew that this was the most awful kind of cheesy clichéd nonsense, but somehow the deep raspy growl of Chat’s voice made the fantasy seem thrilling instead of corny.

“You have to trust us.” She added herself, taking the initiative that Chat had passed on and bringing her hands up to cup Alya’s breasts.

“Of course I trust you,” Alya panted, wrapping her arms around Marinette and pulling her closer “Just tell me what I need to do.”

Marinette felt a tentative touch playing with the ends of her hair and looked up to see Chat staring at her, his mouth parted slightly. For all of his intoxicating sex talk, his eyes couldn’t hide the sheer awe and lust as he watched the two girls teasing.

Marinette felt a surge of her Ladybug confidence flow through her as she met Chat’s eye over Alya’s shoulder. “I need you to follow my lead.” She said with a wink before leaning in and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Alya gasped into her mouth as Chat bit down onto her shoulder before soothing the bruised skin with his tongue, clearly following her subtle command to match her own intensity. Marinette’s hands wander over bare skin, teasing and touching, drawing soft moans and delighted sighs from the girl beneath her. Chat hands chased her own, mapping out the writing body between them but never with the intensity or decisiveness of Marinette’s movements. Instead he almost seemed to ghost after her touch, often stretching further to touch her own arms and wrists as if in reward for her hard work.

Maybe it was the costume, or maybe it was that she was a closer friend and safer target for his own attentions, but despite their clear objective of lavishing Alya with attention  Marinette could feel that Chat seemed almost helplessly drawn towards her.

Curious to see what would happen, Marinette broke away from her current kiss with Alya and pressed forward so that she could place a soft kiss on her kitty’s lips.

The response was instantaneous as Chat groaned against her lips, pushing forward himself and digging one hand into her hair to deepen this kiss.

Marinette felt a thrill of sheer womanly power at his desperate submission to his own desire for her while Alya, who seemed quite content to be sandwiched between the two of them, latched onto the sliver of exposed throat by Marinette’s jawline and began sucking and teasing at it.  Heat pooled in her gut and her core at the knowledge that these both of these two commanding individuals were in this moment completely at her beck and call.

She broke away from Chat and repressed a giggle at her partner’s glassy eyed expression. He was holding Alya’s hips like a lifeline as he waited anxiously for her next move.

“I think the akuma’s power is getting stronger.” Marinette teased, laughing to herself at the confused expression on Chat’s face before he remembered the whole Roleplay scenario that had gotten them here in the first place. “I need you to create a distraction so that I can figure out my attack.”

Chat nodded dumbly, but just as he had so many times before he accurately predicted what she needed from him. He pulled Alya away from Marinette, twisting her around somewhat so that he could kiss her.

Alya was more than willing to accept his attention, burying her fingers into the wild blond locks and sparking a fleeting moment of jealousy from Marinette. She had always loved playing with his hair.

This wasn’t the time for irrational feelings.

She shimmied back on the lounger and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Alya’s sleep shorts, slowly dragging them down her legs and tossing them to the floor.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who thought there was clearly too much clothing going on as Alya had decided to test the removability of Chat’s suit, yanking the bell zipper down as low as she could manage and tugging the fabric off his shoulders.

Without even breaking stride Chat rolled his shoulders and shrugged out of the top, not even breaking his current kiss as he easily pulled his arms out of the suit. Marinette wondered briefly what sort of life he must lead outside of their heroics that he was so adept at stripping. He had mentioned doing commercials. Perhaps he was in theater?

She was drawn back from her reverie when Alya’s hands reached forward and pulled her back in for another hungry openmouthed kiss, hands greedily tugging at the hidden zipper that ran down the front of her own suit- the one practical concession she had added to her design when she constructed the costume.

“You need to catch up.” Alya said with a grin as she slid her hands inside the costume to trace over the matching red and black spotted bra that Marinette was sporting.

Marinette’s body burned as Alya’s fingers teased at her skin and tried to push her down onto the plush cushions. Part of her wanted to collapse and let the other girl take control as was the normal dynamic between the two of them. But a larger part of her didn’t want to give up the dominant role she had been playing in this particular game. After all, she was supposed to be Ladybug right now, and Ladybug was the one who called the shots.  

“Chat.”

“Yeah.” He sat up attentively and Marinette was again struck by how incredibly empowering it was to know that this boy would more than likely do anything she asked him to.

“We need to hurry and clense the akumas power, but I think that Alya is more affected than we thought.”

“Oh that’s how you are gonna play it?” Alya grinned. Never one to easily play the submissive Alya renewed her efforts to divest Marinette of her costume.

Marinette grabbed her wrist and wrestled her friend down until she was lying on her back, both girls grinning widely at their exertions.

“Chat I need you to hold her down please.” Marinette cooed, not breaking eye contact with Alya as Chat did as he was told, kneeling behind Alya and pinning her arms securely down over her head.

Marinette slinked down off the chaise and stood over the panting pair, both of whom were staring at her with raw lust. She smiled decadently and slowly stripped out of the rest of her costume, leaving her clad only in her lacy themed lingerie and the mask.

“So what exactly are you going to do to me now hero?” Alya said with forced indignation, clearly still invested in the Roleplay fantasy.

Marinette gave a wide carnal smile as she deliberately stepped forward and slid her hands between Alya’s knees to spread her legs wide. “I think it’s time we nipped this problem in the bud, don’t you.”

“Fuck me.” Chat breathed, completely transfixed by the sight in front of him.

“Maybe later kitty.” Marinette laughed, “right now we have more important problems.” And with that she dropped to her knees and buried her face between Alya’s thighs.

She licked and sucked with practiced ease, lavishing her tongue over the sensitive folds. They had done this enough times that even without Alya’s usual commands she knew how to tease and stroke to draw out all the best responses.

The usually domineering blogger was too overwhelmed to do much more than moan in pleasure at Marinette’s attentions, twisting and writhing in glorious frustration. Whenever she would start to squirm too much Chat would hold her down gently, running soft hands over her arms and through her hair while whispering quiet encouragements and flatteries in that husky tone that ran shivers down both girl’s spines.

For his part Chat was entranced by the sight of the two girls, eyes glued to passionate scene and either unwilling or unable to look away or attempt to intervene himself.

His unwavering attention spurred Marinette’s ego as she lapped at Alya’s dripping core. She truly felt sexy as she listened to the chorus of Alya’s cries and Chat’s haggard breathing.

Before long, Alya was crying out in climax, her thighs clamping around Marinette head muscles shuddering in release.

“Oh my GOD that was amazing.” Alya sighed, eyes shut, one hand reaching out blindly to grab for Marinette while the other entwined with the mesmerized boy purring behind her.

Marinette giggled and sat down gingerly on the edge of the couch, removing her costume mask and enjoying the feeling of cool air against her face.

“I don’t think I can move my legs.” Alya whined. “Also I am hungry, hand me one of those strawberries.”

Marinette obliged, grabbing one of the berries and playfully taunting Alya with it before lowering it enough for the girl to snag the treat with her teeth. She grabbed one up for herself before shyly offering the plate to Chat. Now that the initial burst of adrenalin from their escapades had worn down Marinette found herself slightly self-conscious around her half naked partner.

The silly cat was still grinning at her with a look of dazed adoration as he snatched up a handful of the chocolate covered treats and began happily nibbling at them, licking at his fingers where the slightly melted chocolate stuck to his skin.

Marinette poured them each a glass of the no longer chilled wine and downed her own glass with more enthusiasm than necessary. While she was pleased by the relaxed and happy atmosphere that had developed after their liaison, she could feel her own sense of tension still simmering in her veins. It didn’t help matters that Chat still hadn’t bothered to put his suit back on the rest of the way.

“This chair isn’t nearly as comfortable as it seemed a few minutes ago.” Alya pouted.

“So then go climb up into my bed.”

“But that’s so much work.”

“Not my problem.”

 “But it’s my birthday.” She whined, flipping over and burying her face into Chat’s thigh. He chuckled lightly and patted her head. “Chat Noir make Marinette stop being mean.”

“I don’t think I have that sort of influence. Sorry. I can carry you up there if you want though.”

“Yeah ok.” Alya grinned, hopping up and climbing onto Chat’s back piggyback style. “Come on Mari, I demand cuddles.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but got to her feet and trailed after her friends. Chat, never one to avoid showing off didn’t even bother to use the ladder up to the loft bed, instead leaping up, Alya still clinging on and squealing in delight, and hoisted himself over the railing. She immediately dislodged from the teen superhero when they landed among the plush bedding, instead wrapping herself around Marinette’s giant cat pillow and haphazardly cocooning herself in one of the many blankets.

“I’m just gonna lie here and recover for a few minutes ok? Feel free to carry on without me.” She murmured sleepily as Marinette climbed her way up onto the loft.

“She always gets like this after.” Marinette said to Chat with an indulgent smile. “Give it about 20 minutes and she’ll be back to bouncing off the walls.”

“I don’t mind. It’s kinda cute actually.” Chat admitted, cheeks flushing slightly. It was rather endearing that he was still embarrassed by something so innocent given everything that had already happened. He wasn’t meeting her eyes, instead looking around at the various items and plushies that were adorning this particular section of her room, which for all his visits he had spent very little time in. He was sporting that dopy self-conscious grin that had always melted her heart, one still ungloved hand idly scratching at the hair on the nape of his neck.

Marinette wondered if there was some sort of tactful way to ask him if he was interested in continuing.

“So is this the part where I leave or do you still need some, uh, help?”

Or you could just skip tact and go straight for the throat, Marinette thought with a giggle as her partner’s face went back to the charming vermillion shade it had sported at the start of the evening.

“Sorry was that too forward?” He asked, looking for all the world like a scolded kitten that had gotten caught ripping up the furniture.

“Oh for the love of GOD,” Alya groaned, her voiced muffled by the pillows she was pressed into, “Please, PLEASE just fuck each other already. The sexual tension between you two is enough to kill an elephant.”

“Alya!” Marinette shrieked.

“I don’t think that metaphor really works.” Chat added unhelpfully.

“Yeah well it’s still my birthday and I am telling you to stop dancing around each other and just make out already. Maybe then she will finally stop pining over Adrien for 10 seconds.”

“Wait, what?”

“ALYA!”

“Ummm… sleepy.”

Marinette wondered for the second time that night if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that you have gotten through THAT monster a few notes! 
> 
> First off I totally blame Siderealsandman for this chapter because their fic "Eye of the Beholder" sold me on this pairing idea after only two bloody chapters 
> 
> Secondly- You may notice that this chapter has a bit of a different feel to it than the last one: Yes. With the characters being aged up there is a lot of time that has passed from where we have seen them and I don't have 1 but several headcannons about what they might be like depending on where circumstances lead them so be prepared for a lot of subtle changes in characterization from chapter to chapter depending on what universe I have it set in. 
> 
> Thirdly- I am not editing this story NEARLY as much as I should be and I apologize for my lazyness. If you find mistakes please feel free to point them out so I can correct them. 
> 
> Forth- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment and review. This has been a really rough month for me and you have no idea how much getting feedback and support on my stories helps me not only write more and update faster but also just helps me get through the rough days. 
> 
> Lastly (and this is the important one) There is still one chapter that doesn't have an outline. The prompt is "Wet Dream" So I can pretty much go whereever with it and I wanted to see what YOU guys would like to see. Please leave preferred paring suggestions and situation prompts either in the comments Or on tumblr @baneismydragon 
> 
> Love you all soooooo much and see you soon!


	3. Roleplay pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I am a glutton for punishment, the Roleplay smut continues >_>
> 
> SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you greedy little sinners- due to the INSANE volume of requests I got asking for the second half of the Roleplay arch I have bowed to popular demand. (I love you all you insatiable gluttons!) 
> 
> This picks up immediately where the last chapter left off, literally I just continued from the same doc file, so if you forget where that was I highly suggest back tracking and getting a quick refresher. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! More notes at the end!

“I am so, soooo sorry.” Marinette whispered in mortified embarrassment. “I don’t know why I am even friends with her sometimes, she has all the tact and emotional maturity of a bear.”

“You know you love me.” Alya’s muffled voice sounded from her cocoon.

“It’s ok.” Chat laughed softly. “Besides I really have no desire to complain right now. I’m still half expecting to wake up in my room with a disappointing need for a very cold shower.”

“Well if it is a dream we are having the same one.” Marinette said playfully, nervously toying with one of her pigtails in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

“Technically if I were dreaming you would be a figment of my subconscious and saying that is just the continuation of the fantasy that I have concocted while still in a REM state.”

“I guess.” Marinette slouched dejectedly. Clearly she was not very good at pulling off coy and irresistible.

“So you telling me that we are having the same dream doesn’t really prove anything.”

“Got it.”

“So did Alya just say you were pining over Ad-“

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Marinette blurted out, half from a desperate attempt to stop him from finishing that sentence and half because she was sitting here, on her own bed, clad in skimpy lingerie and he hadn’t even tried to touch her.

“Oh God yes!” Chat heaved, then immediately blanched. “I mean if that’s what you want! I don’t want to assume that that was an invitation or anything, or even to imply that me wanting to have sex with you automatically means that you want to have sex with me- and also that might be a little difficult anyways because of the whole secret identity thing and I really don’t think I want my first time doing that to be with you blindfolded cause that seems like it might be logistically complicated- unless you’re good with that cause obviously you are good with a lot of stuff I didn’t really know about, not that that is _bad_ cause it’s not it’s just weird, but like amazing weird and… I’m going to stop talking now.”

Marinette could hear Alya snickering but chose to ignore it as she scooted forward towards Chat.

“So, you do want me?” She said softly, batting her eyelashes at him and thoroughly enjoying the way he squirmed at her scrutiny.

“I thought that was fairly obvious.” He said in a raspy whisper.

Marinette leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. “Then you should kiss me minou.”

He dove forward, hungrily catching her lips as his arms reached out and dragged her into his lap. His kisses were long and desperate, hands sliding frantically across her skin as if she might disappear if he didn’t touch every inch of her.

“Marinette.” He moaned against her lips, and she let out a gasp as he kissed his way adoringly down her neck and shoulders to bury his face into her décolletage.

“Don’t you mean My Lady?” She teased giddily, rejoicing in the knowledge that he was too engrossed in her to bother with the earlier fantasy despite his long standing crush on her alter ego.

Chat paused in his explorations to stare up at her, his eyes aglow with a look of worship that heated her blood and filled her with an almost painful sense of arousal.

“I’m so sorry _My Lady_.” He purred tracing his fingers delicately across her cheeks. “I didn’t recognize you in your new costume.”

“That’s alright, it’s an easy mistake to make.” Marinette smiled, enjoying the thrill of anticipation at what her encouragement of his roleplay would lead to. There was a part of her that had always wondered what it would be like to accept Chat’s continued advances, to see what sort of real feelings and desires were hiding behind his theatrics. This was the perfect opportunity to sate her own curiosity with very little risk to the cat, so to speak. 

“I was just so distracted,” Chat continued teasingly. “You see, you just look so much like this stunningly attractive friend of mine.”

“Oh really?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and gave him a sardonic smile, though it quickly melted into an open mouthed whimper as Chat’s fingertips ghosted along the skin of her abdomen, the feather light touches shooting spasms of awareness through her.

“Yes. Dark hair, pretty eyes, adorable little freckles. I have a bit of a crush on her if I am being totally honest. Of course my heart still belongs to you alone, My Lady.”

Marinette’s heart thudded wildly in her chest as Chat pressed a dainty kiss to her fingertips and then began a gentle trail of pecks up her arm. It was straight out of some clichéd black and white movie, yet somehow she could barely breathe.

His words ran circles around her brain, filling her with the strangest combination of pleasure and dread.

Chat Noir liked her. Marinette her and Ladybug her. He was in love with his spotted partner and he had a crush on his clumsy friend. How could one boy be so completely captivated by her that he would fall for her twice? And what did that say about his feelings for her as Ladybug? As flattering as his flirtations had been, she had always assumed that it was more of a celebrity crush than any sort of serious attachment on his part. But now…

“Is everything ok?”

Marinette started as she realized that she had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she had completely missed what was actually happening to her.

“Yeah everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Cause if you don’t want to do this we can…”

“Chat! I said everything is fine.” She took his face between her hands and gave him a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “I just got lost in my own thoughts is all.”

“I see. Clearly I am not doing a good enough job of keeping you interested.”   

“Well Ladybug is usually the one who calls the shots so I suppose it’s my own fault for not staying in character.” Marinette teased.

She let out a startled yelp when she suddenly found herself flat on her back against the Mattress, pinned down by a set of strong arms and a challenging gaze.

“Au Contraire, My Lady has worked so hard already today I think she deserves to be spoiled.”

He didn’t even give her a chance to respond before his lips were back on hers, teasing and coaxing until she was moaning underneath him. Gone were the hesitant touches and the fleeting caresses, as his hands now stroked her skin with intoxicating familiarity.

Her own fingers greedily ran along his back, delighting in the heat of his naked skin. She pulled him down closer still craving the feel of his weight pinning her down to the mattress, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to hold him to her.

Chat groaned against her lips as her hips rolled forward, rubbing against his obvious arousal. He slid the straps of her bra down off her shoulders as his mouth finally released her own only to quickly latch on to her now bare collar.

Marinette mewled and panted a string of wordless pleas as he devoured her sensitive skin, licking and biting with heady enthusiasm that made her blood boil. She arched into his touch and he quickly took the opportunity to his advantage, one hand sliding along her back to fumble with her bra clasp until the offending closure popped free.

What followed was an interesting game of tug of war as he pulled and pawed to divest her of the lacy undergarments without having to cease his continued onslaught of her neck. Marinette was hardly helping herself, with her arms wrapped tightly around his back, fingers digging possessively into his soft blond locks.

It took several minutes of ravenous kisses and wandering hands before he finally managed to wrestle he last layer of clothing away, tossing the flimsy garments over the edge of the bed triumphantly.

Panting heavily, he sat back to admire his handy work.

Marinette could feel the slight self-conscious flush of her skin as she lay fully naked before him, but the brief insecurity was drowned out by a heated pride as he stared at her in slack-jawed wonder.

“You are ridiculously beautiful,” he breathed.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Marinette replied giving him a salacious smirk and deliberately dragging her eyes down the planes of his chest. Not so bad… the boy was fucking ripped…

Not breaking eye contact, Chat reached forward and cupped on of her breasts, running his thumb over her hardened nipple with aching tenderness.

“Do you like that?” He whispered headedly, bringing his other hand up so he could mimic the action on the other side.

“Yes!” Marinette groaned, arching into his touch as he circled his thumbs against her again.

“You know she likes it even better if you use your tongue,” Alya suggested, finally wriggling her way out of her blanket den to join in on the fun.

“Good to know,” Chat replied leaning forward and taking Alya’s advice much to Marinette’s delight.

Alya crawled over her and captured her moan in a languid kiss. As Alya toyed and tongued with her mouth she braced herself with one arm, while the other hand began to caress and fondle the breast not currently occupied by Chat Noir.

After a minute of blissful torture Alya grinned against her friends mouth as she lifted her hand from Marinette to dig her fingers into Chat’s hair, pulling him away from his task with a wet pop and dragging him over to lavish the side she had just abandoned.

Everything became a blur of hands and lips and breathless moans.

“Please Chat,” Marinette begged. “I don’t know how much more of this I can- ah- take!”

Alya laughed and kissed her jawline, hands petting at her sides, while Chat kissed his way downwards towards her fluttering core.

“Did you want the honors?” Chat asked smugly, looking up at Alya with a possessive gleam as if daring her to say yes.

“I think I will just watch and see how you handle yourself,” Alya taunted, trailing one finger down the center of Marinette’s cleavage before drawing feather light circles around her straining peaks.

Marinette could feel Chat smiling against her skin as he nuzzled his nose against her taught stomach before sliding lower on the bed and settling himself between her legs.

“Are you going to keep me _abreast_ of what the Lady enjoys?”

Marinette whined although if it was out of irritation that Chat was punning right before he was about to go down on her or a reaction to the delicious feeling of his hands sliding up and down her legs she wasn’t sure.

“Unless you’d feel more comfortable trading places pussy cat.” Alya grinned wolfishly, laying down more comfortably on the bed and twining one hand with Marinette’s.

Chat smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Really? A little on the nose don’t you think?” He lightly kissed a trail up Marinette’s inner thigh.

“Are you questioning the quality of my puns?”

“Well it’s not an art form that just anyone can sink their teeth into.” He gently bit down into Marinette’s trembling flesh right beneath the v of her hip as she cried out in pleasure and frustration.

“Oh I see. But you are the grand master of wordplay?” Alya replied.

“Well I am quite the cunning linguist.” He grinned.

“How long have you been holding onto that one?”

“OH all night.”

“I hate you both so much right now.” Marinette practically sobbed as she writhed against them, hips bucking forward in a desperate plea for contact.

“Well we can’t have that,” Chat purred as he finally bent his head and dragged his tongue along her aching slit.

“Oh God…” Marinette cried, her fingers tightening around Alya’s as her other hand buried itself into Chat’s hair to keep him in place. He licked and sucked experimentally, tilting his head to try and find the best angle. She squirmed as he continued to explore her, his hesitant caresses becoming more confidant with each mewl and pant that he drew from her.

“Try to keep the pressure consistent,” Alya instructed, her nose nuzzling against Marinette’s side and her free hand gently combing through her hair. “Think longer strokes as opposed to lapping.”

Chat obliged, adjusting his movements according to the instructions and Marinette let out of shuddering gasp as his tongue drew heavily against her clit. She could almost feel his satisfied smirk as he repeated the action, his hands pulling on her hips for even better leverage.

Marinette was sure that she should would combust as Alya continued to coo out directions- guiding him towards her preferences and moderating his pacing to draw out the teasing as long as possible.

Chat, always the quick study, happily complied with her suggestions, perfectly content to savor her every gasp and moan as he lavishly fondled her delicate flesh.

Marinette’s eyes watered with wanton need when Alya adjusted her position, her mouth latching on to her breast and drawing the swollen nipple delicately between her teeth.

Marinettte’s brain was on overload, unable to focus on anything but her own desperate craving for release in the swirling chaos of tongues and hands and lips.

Chat pulled away dragging in heavy breaths, his fingers quickly taking over for his mouth as he nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin of her thigh.

Her body arched off the bed as he gently slid one finger inside her slick folds, hips rocking forward to push him deeper still.

“Chat… oh, please… please…” She begged.

He pushed in again, further this time, and her pleas died into a wordless moan.

“Come for me Princess,” he murmured, before once again pressing his tongue to her throbbing clit, finger still buried deep inside her.

She shattered. Her climax rolled off her in waves as she screamed in release, her entire body going limp in blissful contentment.

Her enraptured kitty gathered her up in his arms, coating her with butterfly kisses as he whispered endearments and stroked her hair lovingly, completely forgetting about Alya, who was watching the entire scene with a bemused smirk.

It must have taken a good five minutes for Marinette to finally rouse from her sated haze. Chat was still clutching her to his chest possessively, but Alya had managed to coax him into nestling his head into her lap so that she could fuss with his delightfully fluffy hair. Marinette could feel him nuzzling his face into her neck as he let out an honest to God purr, his fingertips tracing idle patterns against her skin.

“Welcome back,” Alya teased as Marinette blinked her eyes open, smiling and she snuggled into Chat’s warm embrace. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” she replied happily, bringing her fingers to trace along the edges of Chat’s mask. “Do you need anything kitty? I mean you didn’t-“

He cut her off by nuzzling a soft shake of his head into her shoulder.

“I’m good,” he said softly. “More than good. I just want to lay here and cuddle.”

For a good while they stayed wrapped around each other, eventually haphazardly pulling blankets and pillows around them for comfort but still basking in the happy feeling of affectionate attention.

Marinette and Alya started in on a playful conversation about whether or not Alya or Chloe is the bigger ladybug fan while Chat continued to contentedly purr between them, occasionally letting out a soft chuckle at their banter.

“What time is it?” He asked when at last Alya sidles her legs out from under him to lay down fully on the bed.

“A little after midnight.” She replied, glancing at her watch.

“Damn, I need to go. My father’s flight is due in at 12:30 and he sometimes actually checks on me after a trip.”

Neither Alya nor Marinette commented on this somewhat personal tidbit of information as Chat sits up and begins pulling back on his suit.

Marinette gives a pitiful overdramatic pout when Chat pushes away the blankets in his efforts to detangle from their cuddle heap. He shoot her an affectionate glare and then swaddled her into the blankets with ruthless efficiency as she giggles and squirms. When Alya laughs at their antics he does the same to her leaving both of them grinning in a pile of warmth and softness.

“Hey Chat? Would you mind grabbing my phone for me before you take off?” Alya asked.

“Oh, sure.”

He clambered down back into the main bedroom and rummaged around for the phone in question, pausing to shove one of the leftover strawberries into his mouth much to Marinette’s amusement. Having successfully located his target he climbs back into the loft and presented it to Alya with a small flourish.

“You’re phone Mademoiselle.”

“Thanks. Ok, selfie before you leave, sit up Mari.”

Marinette groans, but pulls herself into a sitting positing still happily wrapped in her blankets.  Alya scooched in close next to her, one arm extended holding the phone the other holding her own blanket wrap firmly in place as Chat, dork that he was, slid in behind them with a manic grin and a twin pair of bunny ears.

Alya laughed, delighted with her picture as Marinette rolls her eyes at her partner’s antics.

“Well ladies, as truly delightful as this has been, I really must be going,” Chat said giving both girls a chaste peck on the cheek before climbing out through the skylight.

“Don’t forget to record that shout out for Nino! And thanks for coming!” Alya called playfully out to his retreating form.

The grinning cat poked his head back through the open hatch. “Believe me, the pleasure was all mine.” He winked. And with a final devastating smirk he closed the hatch and disappeared into the night.

“Well,” Alya sighed, as both girls flopped back down onto the bed, “that was certainly something.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, feeling her face flush at the thought of everything that had just happened. “Definitely something.”

“I’m gonna be honest,” Alya stated snuggling into the pillows, “after what I saw tonight, I want to know why Ladybug isn’t tapping that twelve ways till Sunday.”

Marinette continued to stare at her skylight, face flushing and an irrepressible grin tugging at her lips.

“That’s a really good question.” She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was one hell of a threesome ^_^ 
> 
> Now that we have officially put this prompt to bed I off to finish the next chapter- LADRIEN SMUT! 
> 
> Anyways, I should have the new chapter out pretty soon as I already have it drafted. (THis chapter would have been out several days ago except my laptop got damaged and has been in for repairs) 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are food for my soul! Please read them! For every review I get I set aside an extra 20 minutes for writing instead of marathoning netflix shows! So if you want chapters sooner you know what to do ^_~ 
> 
> Love to you all! See you next time!


	4. Make 'em Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien Sinning like its going out of style... yeah that about sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Sinners! 
> 
> When I first saw this challenge this was actually the first prompt that formed in my mind because when I think of what to give Bullysquadess for her birthday I think Ladrienoir, teasing double entendres and lots and lots of sexual frustration. Now at last I finally put the whole bloody thing to paper and am about to share my shameless smut with all of you. 
> 
> Enjoy and more notes at the end!

“Oh my God.”

“Marinette, I need you to calm down.”

“Oh my GOD.”

“Everthing will be fine you just need to take a deep breath.”

“He’s… he’s…”

“Yes I know.”

“Wait, what?” Marinette turned and glared at her kwami. “You knew? How could you not tell me!”

“There are a lot of reasons. Besides you never once gave any indication that you that you were interested in Chat Noir’s true identity, even once we were passed the point where it mattered for your protection.”

“But Tikki this changes everything!”

“I don’t see why it should, it’s not like he is suddenly a different person.”

“It’s Adrien! Adrien whom I can’t even form complete sentences around half the time!”

“That would be one of the reasons I didn’t tell you.” Tikki muttered before letting out a weary sigh. “You are thinking of this all wrong Marinette. Instead of focusing on the fact that Chat Noir is Adrien, why not try thinking of the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“That’s literally the same thing!”

“No it isn’t. Just stop and think about it. True you have always…struggled, with your relationship with Adrien, but you have never had any trouble communicating with Chat. Just give it a try.”

“Fine.” Marinette closed her eyes and tried to follow her Kwami’s advice.

Adrien was Chat Noir. Marinette was in school with Chat Noir. Not a perfect gorgeous supermodel, but her energetic, dorky, pun loving best friend.

Ok so far so good.

She knew how to be friends with Chat Noir, now they were just friends who happened to sit next to each other in class.

Everyday.

For the past four years.

Oh dear God this whole time she had been trying to flirt with Chat.

Everytime she had tripped and blushed it had been in front of Chat Noir. Everytime she had stammered out nonsense babble it had been in front of Chat Noir.

 She was desperately in love with Chat Noir.

How was she ever going to look him in the eye again?

“He is never going to let me live this down,” she moaned miserably. “I might as well turn in my miraculous and move to China with my uncle.”

“You don’t speak Chinese,” Tikki replied flatly.

“Your right! But you know who does? Chat Noir! Because Adrien speaks perfect Chinese, as my mother loves to point out, and Adrien is Chat Freaking Noir!”

“You are making far too big a deal of this. You’ve done all sorts of embarrassing things in front of Adrien and he clearly still likes you. Why would he suddenly start making fun of you just because he is also Chat Noir? I am sure he will find it incredibly flattering to know the reasoning for it all, especially given his feelings for you.”

“What do you mean his feelings for…” Oh.  Adrien was CHAT NOIR. Which meant… which meant…”

Marinette leapt up and ran to her closest, rummaging to find something flattering but that hopefully didn’t scream trying too hard.

“Marinette what are you doing?” Tikki ask and garments flew through the air.

“What does it look like? I need something to wear. We’re going out tonight.”

“Oh. I suppose that’s a good idea. A night out will help clear your head from all of this. Do you want to message Alya first to make sure she can-“

“I’m not going out with Alya,” Marinette interrupted with devilish smile, “now where is my lipstick.”

…

30 minutes- and several strong objections from Tikki- later Ladybug was perched on the roof of the Agreste mansion.

Even clad head to toe in her traditional spots she was glad she had taken the time to get gussied up before transforming. There was something comforting in knowing that she was looking her best, even if no one but her could appreciate it.

Besides on the slim chance that she ended up detransforming before the night was over she wanted to make sure would leave an impression.

Assuming she could gather her courage enough to make it the final few meters to her destination.

She took a steadying breath, and squared her shoulders.

Adrien was Chat Noir. And if there was one thing the last four years had taught her it was that Chat Noir was hopelessly in love with Ladybug. Everything she had ever wanted was right here for the taking if she could just go for it.

She swung her yo-yo and glided down to land on narrow sill of Adrien window and knocked.

She heard the sound of scuffling before the lights flicked on, illuminating the room she was attempting to peer into.

She blinked, adjusting to the brightness as the large window swung open and Adrien stared up at her.

“Ladybug!?!”

She grinned. “Hey there handsome.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide, a soft blush staining his cheeks as he stuttered incoherently.

She had always suspected that Adrien might have a little bit of a crush on her alter ego. It had been one of the few bright spots in the last several years of pining. But now that she knew his secret, his awkward shyness around her suddenly took on a new and wonderful context.

This wasn’t some celebrity crush on a cool superhero whom he had met in passing once or twice. He knew her. He had seen her at her best and at her worst and still stood beside her. He had been her partner for years.

He loved her.

Adrien loved her. He’d fight monsters and jump off buildings for her. Literally. He had spent years flirting shamelessly with her in a desperate attempt to win over her affections.

She leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching.

If he had been transformed he may have blushed a little, but he would have held his ground. Probably making some flirtations comment with a cocky smirk thrown in for good measure, knowing that she would brush him off if he pushed back too hard. But as Adrien he simply froze at the closeness, his mouth hanging open, his body literally shaking from the effort of holding back his desire to reach out and touch her.

It was enthralling. Empowering. A complete 180 from her usual interactions with him. She leaned in just a fraction more so that their noses brushed in an eskimo kiss and Adrien let out an unconscious whimper.

Her heart soared. Years of embarrassing memories washed away by the sound of his undeniable, desperate need for her. HER! This whole time he had been pining for her!

“Are you going to let me in?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re probably going to have to move then.”

“Right!” Adrien leapt out of the way his eyes frantically scanning around the room. She wondered why. What he could possibly be so worried about- the room was immaculate after all- before she realized that he was probably trying to locate his kwami.

She climbed into the room and tossed him a flirtatious smile.

“So, care to show me around hot stuff?” ;

…

Adrien tripped as his brain desperately tried to process what Ladybug had just said.

This had to be a dream.

In the four years that he and Ladybug had been partners he had never heard of her going around and visiting civilians like this. Hospitals and Charity auctions sure, but never just random house calls. That was more his thing.

Had she figured out that he was Chat Noir?

Doubtful, seeing as she was flirting shamelessly with him.

Ladybug never flirted like this with Chat.

But then why was she here?

Not that he was complaining mind you. After all he would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with his Lady. Still…

“So,” he managed to choke out at last, “what brings you to my, um… house?”

 _Real smooth Agreste_. He thought to himself savagely as Ladybug smirked in amusement.

“I wanted to see you.”

“You… you did?” He stammered, feeling his face flush.

She gave him a coquettish smile, “Do I need a better excuse to come visit one of my favorite fans?”

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Ladybug giggled softly before spinning on her heels and gazing around with curiosity.

“You know I forget how massive your room really is. After all it’s not like I really have time to take it in when I do visit. Although it’s been a while since I was here last.”

“Yeah, although I can’t complain too much on that score. The world is probably better off without my father setting off akumas.” Adrien chuckled, his hand rising awkwardly to rub at the nape of his neck. Gabriel had managed to be at the center of several attacks over the last few years, a fact that had always put Adrien in a rather uncomfortable position.

Ladybug idly wandered around the room, taking in the various amenities and trophies, humming to herself and occasionally poking at his various knickknacks.

“Where does this go?” She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she tugged open the door to the ensuite bathroom. Flashing him another devious smirk she disappeared inside.

“Wow,” Ladybug’s voice carried out from the bathroom, “this is even bigger than I remember.”

Adrien hesitated.   
Should he follow after her or just wait out here?

“I can see why you are so fond of showing,” she said. “If I had this nice of a set up I’d probably use it as stress relief too.”

“Right,” Adrien said, regretting for the millionth time his inability to come up with better excuses during akuma attacks. “Well you know, life of a model- can never be too careful with your skin and all that.”

“It makes sense that you would spend a lot of time grooming yourself.” She laughed.

“Yeah,” He called back, taking a step forward towards the door she had disappeared behind.

“You know I’ve always wanted a Jacuzzi tub like this! It must be so nice to be able to just soak after a long day,” Ladybug called out.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” he replied stupidly, finally gathering his courage enough to come forward into the doorway. “Especially if you want to just relax.” 

“Sounds amazing,” she purred, her eyes fixed on him again with that knowing gleam that made his mind foggy, “I must say I am incredibly jealous.”

“You’re welcome to come over and use it if you wa—oh God I just said that didn’t I?”  He turned towards the door, burying his face in his palm, desperately wishing for some way to hide his abysmal lack of social tact.

“Yes you did.”

“I swear I am not some kind of creepy pervert I just meant-“

“I would love to.”

“What?”

“In fact, I think a bath right now sounds absolutely perfect.”

“Oh… sure. Ok I’ll just-“ He froze as he felt Ladybugs hand grab him gently on the arm. She took a step forward and he could feel the heat of her body radiating against his back. Her breath tickling the hairs on his neck as she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t say you should leave,” she said softly.  

“Oh…”

He spun around to face her, his skin flaming with the combination of embarrassed self-consciousness and gratified lust.

Ladybug smiled again, but this time there was an underlying nervousness to the confident grin that made his heart clench.

For all of her come-hither confidence she was just as scared of rejection as he was. The heartwarming knowledge that she cared enough for him to fear the possibility of rejection banished his own terror at the unfamiliar and unexpected situation.

His Lady should never question how much she was wanted. Not with him. Come hell or high water he would follow her to the ends of the earth. And if she wanted to reduce him to a smoldering pile of overstimulated ash with her seductions…

Well there were far worse ways to spend an evening.

She was still looking at him with that faintly anxious expression, her posture proud and assured, eyes shining with emotion, her lower lip tremblingly caught in her bottom teeth betraying her own guarded tension.

Without breaking eye contact he reached behind him and slid the door closed. Then, with the same deliberate determination, he walked over to the massive tub and started the tap.

There was no going back now. He was completely at her mercy.

 Somehow that knowledge eased away his panic and insecurity.

No matter what happened from here on out he would always trust in his Lady.  

The sound of flowing water mingled with their haggard breathing echoed in the small room.

They stood, staring awkwardly at each other, grinning like a pair of children who had just found where their parents hid the cookie jar.

Wordlessly Ladybug held out her hand. He took it and allowed her to guide him to the steps leading up to the elaborate tub.

She playfully nudged at his shoulders and he took the hint, settling himself down on the second stair facing away toward the door while she continued on to the top platform.

He was grateful that given the late hour he had already changed into a tee shirt and track pants. True the flimsy material would do little to conceal his obvious arousal, but given her behavior thus far it seemed unlikely that keeping his attraction in check on the table for tonight anyways. If he was going to be discovered he might as well also be comfortable.

“Don’t turn around,” she said before the room lit with a brilliant flash of pink light.  

…

Marinette allowed her transformation to drop, letting her doubts melt away with the magic of her costume.

She had come here tonight to seduce Adrien Agreste and by God she wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip through her fingers because of her own insecurities.

Tikki glared down at her disapprovingly and they exchanged a wordless argument before her kwami rolled her eyes and darted away, most likely in search of Chat’s kwami hidden away in the main room.

So what if Tikki thought her plan to woo Adrien before she revealed her identity was nonsensical and slightly hypocritical. It wasn’t like she was lying to Adrien about who she was. She just wasn’t being completely up front about everything right away. Easing into it, so to speak.

Chat had told her a million times that he loved her. And if Tikki’s constant protestations that she was the same with or without the mask were true then by the same logic it didn’t matter if she confessed her identity to Adrien. Adrien loved Ladybug, therefore Adrien loved her. The fact that she was also Marinette was just semantics. They had absolutely no place in operation ‘make him blush’.

After 4 years of desperate unrequited pining, of empty fantasies and barely satiating self-gratification, she was not about to pass up an opportunity to be with Adrien just because of a pesky detail like his not knowing her civilian identity.

Her skin flushing with a whole new kind of awareness she removed her ballet flats, stripped out of the blue floral sundress she had so meticulously selected earlier and purposefully tossed it to the floor past where Adrien was situated.

She heard him suck in a breath, his back going ramrod straight.

“Nice dress… I mean I looks like it would be pretty… it’s a little hard to tell when… It’s a good color. Matches your eyes,” he babbled.

Encouraged by his flustered reaction, Marinette slowly peeled off her undergarments, stifling a laugh as she saw him twitch and strain at every rustle of fabric. She tossed the lacy black lingerie on top of her dress and was pleased to hear another sharp intake of air from the boy in front of her.

“Its not the only thing that matches in my outfit,” she teased as she watched his ears redden as he stared at her pile of discarded clothing.

“Well you know what they say,” he retorted, his voice taking on a decidedly Chat like cadence, “if the underwear matches it means you didn’t chose to have sex with her she chose to have sex with… you…” He trailed off at the end, his teasing bravado fleeing as he realized exactly what his joking statement potentially implied. His ears burned as he scratched at the back of his neck, shoulders hunching slightly as he let out a familiar self-conscious chuckle.

For the first time since she had discovered the truth of his duel identity she saw the two seemingly different boys merge into one.

This was him, all of him. Adrien and Chat Noir. One beautiful, dorky, kind, loyal, socially awkward, pun loving kitten.

Her heart swelled with affection and her nerves vanished. This was it, her perfect match. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him, and nothing and no one would keep her from him ever again.

Unable to resist she lightly ruffled her fingers through his hair, giggling softly when he leaned into her touch, head tilting back slightly to chase after her fingers as she climbed down into the tub.

She turned off the tap and sank into the warm water. Closing her eyes she basked in the feeling of joy and contentment, surrounded by warmth and comfort and love.

“Talk to me?”

“What about my-“ he coughed, “Ladybug?”

“Anything. I like hearing you talk.”

“Well,” he laughed “I should tell you I’ve had a pretty exciting day. First I managed to get caught up in the chaos of that akuma attack over by Orangerie Museum, you were spectacular as always by the way.”

“Why thank you.”

“Then I got a particularly scathing lecture from my father about being late for my fitting _because_ of that, and was placed under house arrest for the remained of the day.”

“How terrible.”

“Hardly. I get ordered not to leave the house at least every other day, and he doesn’t take away any of my stuff so it was pretty much par for the course.”

“Still, it’s hardly ever fun to be punished.”

Adrien shrugged. “I think it’s his way of showing that he cares. He always overreacts when I get involved in akuma related problems.”

“That must be awfully inconvenient.” She teased.

“Huh?”

“Given the frequency with which your school seems to get attacked. I am sure you’ve noticed.”

“Oh right.” He forced a laugh and Marinette bit her lip to keep from giggling at his discomfort. She knew firsthand the paranoia that comes with having a secret identity and it was nice to see someone else freaking out for a change.

“So what else happened in the busy day of yours?” she asked, stretching out in the water and skimming her hand across the surface to create a cascade of rippling waves.

“Well, after that I played some video games, finished my literature report, oh yes and had the most amazing woman in Paris invade my house so that she could take advantage of my private bath.”

“Oh that does sound exciting,” Marinette grinned fiendishly, “tell me more about her.”

“You are trying to kill me aren’t you?” Adrien groaned.

“Only a little,” she said coyly.

He sighed melodramatically his back still to her and she couldn’t suppress a small bark of laughter. Watching Adrien relax around her like this, falling into the playful happy banter that they shared as Ladybug and Chat, knowing that she inspired that sort of comfort and familiarity in him, even in the midst of her calculated seductions, thrilled her.

“So you were saying about this intruder of yours?” She prompted.

“Well she’s pretty much the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush with pride at his words. “And?”

“And she’s got the most adorable laugh. She has a wicked sense of humor, but never laughs at other people expense.”

Marinette could feel her heart beat faster at the raw sincerity in his voice.

“Sometimes she can be a bit stubborn, and she has a pretty intimidating competitive streak, but she never backs down from a challenge. She doesn’t just save the world, she makes it worth saving.”

“Sounds like she is pretty miraculous.”

“Not to mention unbelievably sexy.” He said, slipping into a full on Chat Noir purr. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and her face flushed.

“I’m not that sexy.” She argued, Sitting up and wrapping her arms lightly around her knees.

“You are lounging naked in my bathtub while I sit here salivating like a starved coyote, I am pretty sure that is about as sexy as it gets." 

“I doubt I am that impressive compared to some of the people you come into contact with.” Marinette said, unable to hid her self-consciousness.

“No one else can hold a candle to you.” He replied with such certaintly that Marinette was slightly taken aback.

“Do you really mean that?” She said, her breathing suddenly loud against the silence of the room.

“How can you doubt it? You are everything I could ever possibly want. Every time you smile, every act of bravery, every time you trip over your own feet I fall even deeper. Every freckle and every flaw proves to me over and over again that there will never be anyone who can replace you.

I’ve dreamed of you hundreds of times. Thousands. You’ve dominated my every fantasy, and yet…” he paused his voice nothing more than a whisper, “and yet even my wildest dreams are nothing compared to you.”

A surge of heat shot through her loins and sent a shiver of wanton desire up and down her spine. How many times had _she_ dreamed of hearing those words on his lips? How often had she tried to imagine what it would be like to have him beside her, touching her, loving her as he poured out his heart to her like this?

She shifted restlessly in the water, legs rubbing together in an unconscious plea. Her breath grew fast and her heart pounded as her skin tingled in carnal awareness. Even in the soothing heat of the water her breasts ached, the rosy peaks of her nipples growing taught with desire as she reveled in his affection.

She stretched and fidgeted as her body thrummed with need, with the desire to be touched. It had been far too long since she had last tended to her own urges.

“Say that again,” she begged, dragging the back of her hand against her skin. Knuckles and nails trailing down her neck and through the valley of her breasts; the heavy pressure just barely tempering the raging fire in her blood as she traced a path through the water down to her hip, her other hand drawing feather light patterns against the upper swell of her décolletage. She braced herself against the smooth stone of the tub and waited with baited breath for him to speak.

She heard him take a shuddering breath.

“Nothing will ever compare to you.”

She closed her eyes and slid her hand between her legs.

…

Every muscle in Adrien’s body vibrated with tension as he heard the breathy sighs coming from his Lady.

“Ladybug?” he asked, hardly daring to believe that she could possibly be doing what it sounded like. He had to be imagining things. God knew he was horny enough at the moment that Camembert would sound sexy if she was talking about it.

“Tell me…” she gasped, “tell me what happens in these…” another gasp, “… fantasies.”

His mental tally of all the possible things she could be doing that weren’t reserved for his late night ruminations ground to a screeching halt at her words. There were very few reasons why she would ask to have him describe his fantasies aloud to her, and he found it unlikely given the circumstances that she was looking to scold him for his lecherous teenage thoughts.

Was it possible to be trapped in some strange limbo between heaven and hell?

It was the most exquisite form of torture, listening to her gasping and writhing, knowing that she was pleasuring herself because of his words.  

Part of him wanted to just vault into the tub clothes and all and claim her in the most primal way possible.

Fortunately the small part of his brain that hadn’t dissolved into a hormone riddled pile of mush knew that as agonizing at it was to hold himself back, it was certainly better than doing something that would make her stop.

She didn’t know his secrets, and they had realistically passed the point where he should have acceptably told her right around the time her dress made it onto the floor.

As Adrien it was even more imperative that he allow her to set the pace of whatever game it was that she had invited him to play.

“They are a bit self-indulgent.” Adrien said cautiously, still half expecting her to toss him out of the bathroom with a hearty slap to the face. After all what could have ever possibly done to deserve this unprecedented wave of good fortune?  

“I would hope so.” She replied, her voice still slightly breathless as she continued her carasses, “it wouldn’t be much of a fantasy if they weren’t.”

Well, in for a penny in for a pound. 

“I imagine coming home to you, decked out in something like that blue dress you wore today. Only this time I get to take it off you myself.”

Ladybug moaned softly and he felt his pulse quicken.

“I would take my time, sliding it down your body inch by inch as I kiss my way down your exposed back. I would hold you close, running my hands along every curve of your body until your knees go weak.”

“Then what?”

“I would scoop you up in my arms and carry you over to my bed. I would climb on top of you, kissing you senseless as I tie your arms above your head.”

Adrien listened as her breath came faster, letting out another wordless mewl of frustration. He shut his eyes and focused on the scene in his mind, trying to lose himself in this fantasy that he was creating for her.

“I would kiss my way down your body, tasting your breasts and sucking on your nipples, all the while your arms are still trapped above you. All you could do is beg me to indulge your pleasures.”

“And would you?” She ask falteringly.

Adrien suppressed a groan of his own at the desperate keening of her voice, his own arousal straining against his clothing. He knew that his own breath was growing ragged as his own want surged ever closer to the surface.

"I would indulge you in every possible way," he continued on, too far gone now to care about holding back the ferocity of his desire, to deny the years of pent up longing for his Lady. Not now when she was so close and so eager.

“I would crawl between your legs and ravish you until you scream. I would fuck you with my mouth until you came and then bury myself inside you and ravage you all over again until we both passed out from the pleasure.”

“Oh… oh god…” She whimpered. Adrien felt his stomach clench and his throat went dry.

“Do you have any idea how much I want to touch you right now?” He gasp, finally giving voice to the thought that had been screaming in his brain from the moment she had first appeared at his window.  

She let out a breathy cry and he heard the soft swooshing of water lapping against the side of the tub. A few cold wet droplets landed against his leg and he saw out of the corner of his eye a small delicate hand dangling out towards him from the lip of the bath.

Careful to keep his eyes locked ahead, he scooted back, pressing himself against the cold tiles as he grasp her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Her breath hitched again, another wordless cry echoing through the room as he clung to her hand.

“Keep talking,” she panted, “please.”

“I want you so much it hurts. I want to kiss every inch of you until I know your body better than I know my own name. I want make love to you in every way you could possibly imagine, until you can’t even remember a world where you aren’t mine.”

“Yes!” She sobbed, her thumb rubbing circles against the back of his hand and he wondered if the motion mimicked what her other hand was doing under the water’s surface. “God yes!”

“I want to feel the heat of your skin against mine. Memorize every sound you make when I touch you. I want to hear how you will say my name when I am buried deep inside you. To know that you belong to me in the way I have always belonged to you.”

“Adrien,” she moaned, her voice filled with so much longing he thought he might burst, “my Adrien.”

“Always.” He rasped.  

A throaty, muffled cry echoed through the room as she climaxed, her hand clenching around his own in a vice grip for several seconds until the waves of pleasure had washed over her and she relaxed her hold.

Adrien sat awestruck listening as Ladybug struggled to regain her breath, her hand going limp in his grasp. She let out a long satisfied hum. He could picture her stretching out, resting her head against the lip of the bath as the water lapped at her languid muscles.

“You’re right, that was very relaxing,” she cooed.

He couldn’t resist pulling her hand to his face, nuzzling his cheek against her palm before placing a reverent kiss to her fingertips.

He didn’t even care that he was painfully aroused at this point. Never in his life could he have imagined something like this ever coming to pass.

She let out another soft hum of contentment, pulling her hand gently from his grasp to stroke at his hair.

It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to turn around and face her then. To finally know this goddess who had somehow deemed him worthy of being in her presence. To hold her and kiss her and beg her to allow him to love her.

He heard the sound of the drain release. “I’ll get you a towel.” He said softly, forcing himself to move away from temptation. Away from her.

He pulled a fresh towel from one of the cabinets and hung it over the door handle.

“I’ll uh… I’m just gonna wait outside until your done changing.”

“Okay,” she said softly, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

And before he could change his mind Adrien fled back to the safety of his bedroom.

…

“Stupid! God, why am I such an idiot?” Adrien sighed, throwing himself down on his bed and banging his face against his pillow.

He took several deep breaths, struggling to control both his conflicted emotions and his raging hormones.

It didn’t work for either.

This entire evening was definitely going to turn into a mess for him, he just knew it. 

Why, why couldn’t he have just told her before any of this started? Or heck for once do the selfish thing and run back into her arms secret identities be damned.

She was right there! His Lady, his love! Perfect and naked and clearly at least a little bit interested.

I mean you didn’t do THAT with just anyone. Right?

Had she wanted him to turn around? Maybe he had read the whole situation wrong. What if she had wanted him to come to her? To break the rules and give in to passion. What if that entire… whatever it was… was actually a test that he in is love-struck naïveté had failed?

“I’m never going to get laid am I?” He whined into the bedding.

“Well I wouldn’t say that.”

He yelped and flipped over to find Ladybug smirking down at him, toying with the now damp towel he had given her, once again clad in her red and black spots.

 Before he could even think to respond she dropped the towel to the floor and crawled up onto the bed straddling him.

“Besides,” she murmured teasingly, “What sort of hero would I be if I left you in such-“ she pointedly glanced down- “distress?”

The thin cord of self-control that had been holding him in check up to this point snapped.

Dragging her down, his lips crashed against hers with a needy ferocity, his arms wrapping around her back, trapping her to him.

Ladybug didn’t seem to mind. She met his kisses with equal fervor, hands digging into his hair and skimming along his neck and chest.

She drew his lower lip between her teeth and he groaned, hands sliding down to grasp her hips as he instinctively thrust up against her.

She broke away gasping for air before deliberately grinding her hips against his. She repeated the motion, this time lowering her head to plant a trail of kissing along the side of his neck and Adrien could swear he saw stars.

He clung to her desperately, kissing every inch of her he could reach, hands memorizing every curve of her body through the thin barrier of her suit.

Ladybug meanwhile had continued her own explorations, hands and lips mapping out the lines of his neck, chest, and shoulders. She made short work of removing his tee shirt, grabbing the soft material and wrenching it over his head between kisses with ruthless efficiency.

If Adrien thought he had been desperate before it was nothing to this. He felt like his blood was on fire, every part of him mind, body and soul screaming out his need for this woman in his arms.

“Tell me you want this,” she commanded softly.

“I want you,” he replied instantly, “it’s always been you.”

She kissed him again, long and heady. He was so lost in the taste and the feel of her he barely registered that she was divesting him of his last remaining clothing.

“Lie back,” she ordered, and as always he instantly obeyed.

She began kissing her way down his jaw and throat, her gloved hands possessively trailing a path down his body as she slowing slid lower.

“Tell me again that you want me.”

“I want you,” he panted, his mind reeling as he processed what she seemed to be intent on doing, “more than anything in this world I want you.”

“You would do anything for me wouldn’t you?” She ask lightly, nuzzling her nose against the straining muscles of his stomach while running her fingertips slowly up and down the inside of his thigh.

Adrien let out a strangled grunt of frustration as she edged ever closer to his throbbing erection.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” she teased, pushing his hips down into the mattress as she settled herself into a comfortable position.

“Yes,” he choked out as she ghosted her lips against his lower abdomen.

“Yes what?”

“Yes I would do anything for you. Always My Lady.”

Adrien froze as the reality of what he had just said sunk in. It was over. She was going to kill him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted down to her face.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with a knowing gleam as she gave him a sinful smirk.

“Silly Kitty,” she smiled before lowering her mouth to him.

…

Marinette wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to advance this stage of Love making.

Of course she and Alya had spent hours discussing just about every type of sexual act in existence. (She knew more about Nino’s sexual preferences than she had EVER wanted to know.)

Still, it was one thing to talk about it and quite another to actually go down on someone. Especially when that someone is a gorgeous, amazing supermodel who you have been in love with for the past four years.

But her bravado had gotten her this far, and if Adrien’s reactions up to this point were anything to go by she was doing a pretty damn good job.

She wrapped her mouth around his cock and gave a soft suck, accustoming herself to the feeling of the warm and surprisingly soft skin against her lips.

Adrien groaned in pleasure, his hands desperately burying themselves in her hair as if terrified that she might disappear.

Her confidence soared and she repeated the action, leaning forward to deepen her strokes.

She quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm, her mouth gliding up and down his shaft, her tongue licking and probing experimentally as she went.

Adrien moaned and gasp at her attentions, hips bucking up to thrust further into her whenever she did something he particularly liked.

She teased and caressed, reeling in the sheer bliss of her own sexual triumph. She knew that there was still much she had to learn, that she was barely skimming the surface of possibilities with her gentle touches and unpracticed strokes. But there would be time for that later.

He wanted her, craved her, so desperately that any affection she bestowed on him set him on edge.

It was the most powerful aphrodisiac she had even know. She could spend hours wrapped up with this boy, this man who owned so much of her heart and who loved her so completely in return.

It didn’t take long before he was shuddering and gasping beneath her.

“My Lady… I’m… I can’t…”

She startled at his orgasm, pulling back in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation and taste. Her cheeks flared red as she realized that by doing so she had left Adrien a bit of a mess, Alya had warned her what to expect after all.

But her lover didn’t seem to care at her lack of sophistication as he clumsily reached forward to drag her mouth to his in a sloppy, breathless kiss.

“My Lady,” he said sounding awestruck as he kissed her worshipfully on her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. “My darling bugaboo.”

She smiled at the nickname, capturing his lips in a soft lingering kiss.

“Hold still,” she whispered, crawling off the bed to retrieve the towel she had dropped earlier. She wiped at her own sodden mouth before shyly handing it over to him.

“Oh so now your suddenly self-concious,” he teased, hastily cleaning himself off and tossing the towel back onto the floor. He sat up against the headboard, opening his arms to her invitingly and she eagerly climbed back onto the bed, snuggling against his chest as he pulled a blanket around them. “What happened to the firery little sex-goddess who just ruined me for other women?”

She smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing into the warmth of his embrace. The whirlwind of emotions that had fueled her to this point settled into a blissful state of contentment and she found herself suddenly and undeniably exhausted.

“She’s taking a nap.”

Adrien laughed softly, kissing her gently on the crown of her head. “You rest as much as you want buginette.”

She sighed happily as his thumb caressed her cheek.

“I love you Adrien.”

His hand stilled, but she could feel his hold on her tighten.

“I never thought I would actually hear you say that,” he confessed softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’ve loved you forever. Ever since you gave me your umbrella. It’s why I never wanted to give Chat a chance. I was too busy being in love with Adrien.”

She felt him stiffen at her words, his fingers halting briefly in their soothing motion before relaxing again.

“Why?” He asked curiously, looking down at her with a searching expression. “What made you love _me_?”

She met his gaze and smiled. “How could I not? You’re kind and generous, and forgiving. You made my world brighter just by being you.”

He kissed her again, passionately, deliberately. She could feel the smile spreading across his face even before he had fully broken away from her.

“I love you too Marinette,” he whispered into her ear, pulling her into a crushing hug.

Marinette gasp as she felt her transformation fade away, whether because she had unconsciously willed it so or because Tikki had taken it upon herself to give up the charade she couldn’t say.

“How did you know?” She spluttered, pulling away and flushing at the ecstatic look of joy on her partners face.

“You know I still haven’t bothered to buy a new umbrella,” He grinned. “I should probably get around to that one of these days. But in the mean time, as pretty as that dress is, I actually think it looked better on the floor.”

Marinette was only too happy to comply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quite an adventure to write, also my longest single smut scene to date including from my fanfics in days of yore. 
> 
> Also for any of the sticklers: In cause you missed the year referances the characters are aged up, and when they do get around to the actual sex they are smart enough to already be prepared with Birth control, just like all of you should be. 
> 
> Next prompt on the list: We've got Time- featuring Adrienette, which will be as awkward, dorky and full of frustrating interference as one might expect for these two. 
> 
> Please comment and review! All my love till next time!


	5. We've got time- pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been a while on this- I just haven't been in a very smut mood lately. Anyways here is the first part of the next story in this odd little saga of mine. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as the last chapter, 2 weeks later ^_^

 

“So I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh huh,” Adrien murmured distractedly his fingers subtly slipping under the edge of her shirt as he continued to trail kisses down her neck.

“We’ve only been dating for two weeks now but given our rather… complicated history, it feels sometimes like we have been together a lot longer,” Marinette breathed, her fingers digging into Adrien’s shoulders as he gave a particularly hard suck against her collar.

“Don’t worry Mari,” Adrien panted against her neck, his hands continuing to trace against the exposed skin of her hip, “I get it. I know not to push things. I told you, we’ve got plenty of time and I am not going anywhere so we don’t have to do anything until you are comfortable.”

His hands settled back onto the outside of her jeans as he returned his attention back to his languid necking.

Marinette bit back a groan of frustration. This was not going the way it was supposed to.

“I know that,” she began pulling him in closer in hopes to encourage his earlier explorations, “but-”  

“So don’t worry that I am going to freak out or anything.” He continued lightly, his kissing morphing from desperate to gentle, “I love you and I am just happy to be with you.”  

 “Yes,” Marinette pressed her hips forward against his, hoping to get their encounter back on track. “Me too. But-“

“I am totally happy to wait.”

Marinette bit back a scream.

She pulled back and reached up to grab Adrien’s face between her hands and glared at her gorgeous, if incredibly oblivious, boyfriend.

“I am trying to tell you _, I_ don’t want to wait.”

“What?” Adrien’s eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Really? I mean, isn’t it too early for that?”  

“Adrien, our first date was me sneaking into your house to seduce you.”

“Yeah…” Adrien sighed dreamily, then shook his head guiltily. “But Mari, those were special circumstances, I’m not going to just assume that that means I can pounce you whenever I want.”

“Why not?” Marinette whined, wishing that he would do just that.

“Because I am not one of those guys who just assumes that a girl wants to have sex with him.”

Marinette didn’t know whether she wanted to applaud him for being so ridiculously precious or smack him for being so dense. She settled for closing in on him until his back collided with the wall, her hands still cradling his face.

“Adrien,” she said pushing up onto her toes, hands still held on either side of his face. She delighted at the small hitch of breath he wasn’t able to suppress. “I want to have sex with you!”

“What now?” He said with a nervous glance around the secluded hallway they were currently hiding out it.

Marinette couldn’t resist a small giggle at the conflicted expression on his face.

“Well not exactly right this second, but yes preferably sooner rather than later.”

“How much sooner?” he ask, a flirtatious gleam shining in his eyes as he finally slid his hands back up under the hem of her shirt.

“I was thinking my house is literally a five minute walk from here sooner,” Marinette replied, sliding her hands teasingly down his chest.

“That’s a really good kind of sooner.”

“Well then what are we waiting around here for Kitty?”

Marinette let out a delighted cry of laughter as Adrien scooped her up and playfully slung her over his shoulder.

“Off we go. Chop, chop,” he grinned, effortlessly bounding down the hall even with his girlfriend squirming against his grasp.

“Adrien, I can walk you know!”

“And risk you tiring yourself out when you are in such a generous mood? Not on your life My Lady,” he grinned, but contrary to his teasing he slid her back down to the floor, leaning in to give her a quick, tender kiss. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Adrien, I have been hopelessly in love with you since I was 14 years old, I have finally managed to work my way up to being your official girlfriend, and you are a LITERAL SUPER MODEL. It is a miracle I don’t just jump you in the middle of chem class.”

“I don’t know, I think that would get quite a _reaction_ out of everyone. We are quite the _bonded pair_.”

“I can’t believe you are making science puns while I am trying to seduce you, you nerd.”

“Yes, but I am your irresistibly sexy nerd.”

“Yes, my irresistibly sexy nerd who could be tearing all my clothes off if he wasn’t busy wasting time making terrible puns.”

She watched as Adrien swallowed, his eyes raking over her with a hungry desire that make her heart thrill.

“You are right as always, My Lady. Puns are vastly over rated.”

With a wink Marinette took off, laughing as she raced through the hallways, Adrien at her heels.

…

The exciting sensual tension was back in spade by the time they finally reached Marinette’s room.

She licked her lips as she stared up at Adrien, taking in every inch of him- from his perfectly styled hair, that she was looking more than a little forward to wreaking havoc on, to his stylish _*Gabriel_ brand sneakers.

Her heart pounded in anticipation. For all the making out they had done in the last two weeks, they hadn’t come anywhere close to the level of intimacy they had shared on the night she had swung into his room as Ladybug.

Her skin tingled at the memory of having Adrien breathless and panting beneath her touches, and a surge of heat coiled in her gut as she remembered what had come after that. The feeling of Adrien’s hands running over her naked flesh, covering her in reverent kisses while his fingers explored and teased at her most sensitive areas… she had barely lasted 5 minutes before falling apart in his arms.

As enjoyable as the experience had been, a part of her- probably the part that had been pining after this boy for four years- was still aching to go father. To cross that final threshold that would cement her as his. His choice, his desire. This time Marinette was determined that things would end with her knowing exactly how it felt to live out her biggest fantasy.

She toyed with the collar of his shirt, pressing up onto her tip-toes to place a fluttering kiss against his jaw.

Adrien’s arms circled her waist as he shuddered at the delicate touch.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, his voice quiet and slightly breathless.

“Absolutely,” Marinette said, going in for a second kiss and then a third. Each gentle caress trailing closer to his lips as she gave him a salacious smirk. “Are you?”

“Oh believe me I am good to go, I mean I’ve only been dreaming about this non-stop for four years, plus technically you could argue that it’s been twice as much because-“ he cut off suddenly, “You know that’s not important, the point is yes, I am 100% on board if you are.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

The both let out a nervous giggle, neither really sure what the appropriate way to move forward was at this point.

“So…” Marinette said nervously after a few awkward moments of silence, “do we put on music or something now? Cause I’ve honestly never really done this be-“

Her words were cut off as Adrien captured her lips is his, his arms tightening around her as his fingers petted soothingly against her back. He broke away with a small gasp nuzzling her nose against his own.   
“Was that OK? I mean I don’t want to be pushy I just though-“

Marinette pulled him back down, fingers digging into his hair as she resumed the kiss. She moaned into his mouth in lieu of an answer and it seemed to be enough to get the message across. Adrien relaxed into the embrace, hand exploring her curves with much more boldness than he had shown back at the school.  

He kissed her like he needed her to breath, deep and heavy and endless. One hand coming to caress her face while the other pulled at her jacket.

She let go of him long enough to shrug it off, still not breaking the kiss, and the wrapped her arms around his neck. Fingers digging into his hair and toying with the silken locks.

“So,” she whispered coyly as he began kissing his way down her neck, “do you think we should-“

“Marinette? Is that you sweetie?”

The pair sprang apart as the trap door pushed open to reveal the smiling face of Sabine Cheng.

“Oh Adrien, you’re here too, how lovely! You know we were so excited when Marinette mentioned that you two were finally dating.”

“Maman!”

“She has been pining over you for so long you know. Tom was beginning to think it would never happen but I had a feeling you two were destined to work it out eventually.”

“Maman…”

“You know when you were in collége she used to have the cutest collage of pictures of you-“

“Oh my God Maman please stop talking I beg you!” Marinette buried her face into Adrien’s shirt. He patted her head soothingly, but she could feel the vibrations of repressed laughed coming from his chest.

“Alright, clearly my daughter can’t handle a little innocent teasing from her mother,” Sabine chuckled. “I had wanted to see if you were interested in watching a movie with your father and I once we finish up with closing but I am guessing you and Adrien have plans.”

“Yes, we have plans, go enjoy your movie, thanks now bye!” Marinette practically shouted, her words getting progressively louder and higher in pitch as she glared pointedly at her mother.

“It was nice to see you again Adrien,” Sabine said, ignoring her daughter’s frustrated whine.

“Likewise Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien replied giving her a small wave and she disappeared back to the lower level.

They waited awkwardly for a few minutes until they could hear the muffled sounds of conversation from below.

As soon as she felt comfortable that her parents were preoccupied with each other Marinette pounced, determined to get their plans back on track.

Adrien, clearly not expecting to be all but mauled by his girlfriend, stumbled a little, arms flailing to keep balance. It didn’t take much encouragement for him to follow her lead however. He lifted her off the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and eagerly drank in her kisses.

Marinette felt him carry her across the room until her back collided with what she realized was the ladder up to her loft bed.

“I love you so much,” Adrien gasped into her ear as he broke their kiss, his hands finally disappearing under her shirt to run up and down her sides.   
“I love you too,” she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his neck before dragging her tongue against the throbbing pulse of his jugular.

“Jesus… Mari…” His hands clenched around her waist as he shuddered at her attentions.

She slowly lowered her legs to brace on the ladder while sucking and nipping at his neck in a way that elicited the most delightful groans from her paramour.

Marinette almost let out a cry of victory as she felt Adrien’s hand slide up her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra.   
She arched into him, the pressure of her breast against his chest barely satisfying the ache of desire she was feeling.

“Shall we move this to-“

“You kids need any snacks?”

Marinette tried not to shriek as Adrien jumped away from her and she slide inelegantly to the floor with a dull thud.

“Papa! Go away we don’t need anything!” She shouted, glaring at the trapdoor as her father’s head popped up followed by a large plate of cookies.

“Are you sure sweetheart? Chocolate chip, straight out of the oven?”

Marinette opened her mouth to tell her father to leave when she caught sight of Adrien. His gaze shot back and forth between the tray of cookies and his irritated girlfriend as if he was being faced with some sort of life or death decision.

“Just put them on the desk,” Marinette sighed.

Adrien shot her a brilliant grin before running over to grab up a few cookies off the tray before her father had even finished climbing into the room.

Marinette pulled herself off the floor and slowly walked over to join them, rubbing her probably bruised rump as she did so. At least Adrien hadn’t managed to actually get her bra off yet or this whole scene would be a lot more awkward.

“So,” Tom said setting the tray down and patting Adrien goodnaturedly on the back, “what are you kids up to tonight?”

Adrien began choking on the cookie he was eating.

“We haven’t decided yet Papa,” Marinette said before Adrien could offer up some sort of ridiculous alternative. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching a movie with Maman instead of spying on us?”

“Me? Spying? How could you accuse me of something so sordid?” Tom asked with a wink.

“Papa…”

“Oh all right, I will leave you alone,” Tom laughed ruffling her hair, “you kids have a good night.”

“Goodnight Mr. Dupain,” Adrien said finally having recovered from his coughing fit.

They watched as Tom headed back downstairs, pulling the trapped door shut behind him.

This time sadly there was no immediate move to resume their amorous activities.                                                                                                                                                   

“We are never going to get any privacy here are we,” Marinette groaned.

“It’s ok, we can wait. We have time,” Adrien said running a hand distractedly through his hair. Even as he played the ever considerate gentleman Marinette could hear the slight tone of miserable disappointment coloring his voice. It was one of the most flattering things she had heard in her life.

“So you are just going to go back to your house and spend the night alone in your room?” she asked flirtatiously.

“Well I’ll have Plagg.”

“Ok clearly being coy with you is just a waste of both of our time. What if we just went to your place instead?”

“Huh?” Adrien said looking adorably confused.

“Unless you think it’s likely that you will have nosy parents poking their noses in every 10 minutes.”

“Oh…” he breathed, understanding lighting up his face. “No there is very little likelihood of that in my house.”

“Great. Let me just change really quick and we can head out. Meet you downstairs in a minute?”

He shot her a scandalous smirk, his eyes deliberately raking up and down her figure.

“That seems like it would be very counterintuitive to what I want right now,” he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close, dropping a playful kiss on her nose.  

“Oh will you get out of here you horny cat?” she laughed. “The sooner I get changed the sooner we can go and get to our actual plans.”

“Ok ok, I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon in part 2- Our frustrated lovebirds attempt a do-over at Chez Agreste. Will they continue to be thwarted by circumstances or will they finally consummate their relationship??? 
> 
> (AKA OMG I AM FINALLY GOING TO LET THEM HAVE ACTUAL SEX!)

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly- I want to say that as much as I tease, I encourage ANYONE who wants to write fanfiction to get out there and try it (just don't be afraid to get a beta reader if you want a way to improve your writing) I am truly amazed at the general quality in the ML fandom and most of my views of the horrors of bad fanfic come from my days as a Harry Potter writer and beta-reader. Regardless don't let anyone keep you from working on something you love my darling sex kittens. ^_^ 
> 
> Secondly-  
> Here is a rundown of the complete prompt list with pairings listed for the chapters that already have outlines/drafts. 
> 
> 1\. Laughter- Marichat (Was going to try to avoid this one but the idea just wouldn't leave my head)  
> 2\. Roleplay- OT3  
> 3\. Make 'em Blush- Ladrien  
> 4\. We've got time- Adrienette  
> 5\. I can't believe we survived- ???  
> 6\. Wet Dreams- ???  
> 7\. Virginity- ??? 
> 
> Thirdly- I love comments and reviews and feedback is always welcome! Thank you all so much for reading my nonsense! (Crawls back into her trashcan)


End file.
